Feathers and Leaves
by Tansyheart
Summary: Feathertail didn't die. Not that day, anyway. She survived to return to the forest and lead RiverClan to the lake territory. Crowpaw, still in love with her, realizes he also has feelings for Leafpaw after they reach their new home. In love's greatest battle, which she-cat will win Crowpaw's everlasting affections? Takes place Moonrise - The Sight.
1. Chapter 1

Feathers and Leaves

Prologue

"_Think you have nine lives, do you?" she whispered. "Don't make me save you again."_

"_Feathertail…Feathertail, no!" Crowpaw could barely get the words out. "Don't leave me."_

"_I won't." Now her whisper was scarcely audible. "I'll always be with you, I promise."_

_Then her eyes closed, and she did not speak again._

Oakheart paced madly around a pool of water, lashing his tail furiously. He had chosen a cat to travel to the sun-drown place, and just discovered this cat was part of a different prophecy. She was not destined to save RiverClan, but to save a band of cats that lived in the mountains. To make matters worse, she was destined to die saving those cats.

The former RiverClan deputy stared into the pool, desperately searching for a way to save the chosen cat's life. She was his brother's granddaughter, after all, and he did not wish to see her die. He did not want her brother to have to return home without her.

"Is there no way to save her?" Oakheart yowled, lifting his head to the dark, ominous sky.

The gray clouds churned madly above him, and a cold wind buffeted his fur. Out of the clouds appeared a white cat, who padded confidently toward Oakheart.

"Greetings," the strange cat spoke. "I am Half Moon. I understand there is a cat torn between both our Tribes, yes?"

Oakheart flattened his ears against his head. "Feathertail is destined to die for the Tribe of Rushing Water, but she is a Clan cat! She is supposed to save RiverClan and lead them to a new home. She cannot die yet!" he hissed.

Half Moon stared at Oakheart with a knowing look. "There is a cat who cares deeply for her."

"You know about Crowpaw?" Oakheart asked.

"Yes. The Tribe of Endless Hunting can see just as clearly as you can."

"Then there must be something you can do! Surely you can't take Feathertail away from her friends, especially since she is the only one who understands Crowpaw!" Oakheart pressed.

Half Moon closed her green eyes. "I knew love once," she murmured.

Oakheart sighed impatiently, knowing time was running out quickly. "What happened?"

"I lost him," Half Moon whispered. "And I wouldn't wish the same on any cat."

"So you'll do something?" Oakheart asked.

Half Moon nodded. "Yes. Feathertail shall survive. But I shall warn you: Someday Crowpaw's love will waver. There will be another cat who will win his affections. The future is too clouded to know for sure who he will choose. His greatest battle will be between feathers and leaves, and only the one who loves him most will win."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The mountain cat roared viciously, his cries echoing loudly through the cave. Crowpaw pressed himself against a cold rock, in a crevice much too shallow to shelter him from the beast standing so close, raising a massive paw to strike the dark gray apprentice. Knowing this was the end of his journey, Crowpaw squeezed his eyes shut, praying to StarClan to end his life quickly.

A sharp gasp from Stormfur rang in Crowpaw's ears. High above his head, Feathertail huddled with her brother. Stormfur was supposed to be the one to save the Tribe of Rushing Water, but Feathertail's words chilled the apprentice's bones.

"Crowpaw, I can hear the voices clearly now. This is for me to do."

Crowpaw opened his eyes, looking high above Sharptooth's angry claws to where Stormfur and Feathertail had waited. The pale gray she-cat leaped up toward the roof of the cave, and she dug her claws into the stone so deeply that a screeching noise blasted through all the cats' ears, deafening them.

The apprentice watched in horror as the rock split and fell away, Feathertail's weight too heavy for the rock to support. She screamed in terror as she plummeted to the stony ground. Sharptooth, distracted by the earth-shattering wail, looked up. His growl turned into a pitiful mewling as the rock crashed into him, killing him instantly.

Crowpaw hurled himself out of the crevice he had taken refuge in. Pelting to the spot where Feathertail lay, he buried his nose in her fur. Stormfur scrabbled down from the rock to sit beside him, his body trembling with shock.

"Sister? Feathertail? Are you all right?" the RiverClan warrior mewed anxiously.

Crowpaw stared at the she-cat's body, watching her chest rise and fall as she heaved for breath. "She'll be fine," he whispered. "She has to be."

Feathertail opened her eyes and focused on Crowpaw, her eyes filled with love for the young apprentice. "Think you have nine lives, do you?" she whispered. "I saved you once…don't make me save you again."

The gray apprentice's heart filled with joy. The RiverClan she-cat would be alright! "Oh, Feathertail!" he cried.

She struggled up to a sitting position. Her fur was matted with blood, and she moved very stiffly, but otherwise she appeared to be fine. Stormfur stepped forward, licking his sister's fur rapidly, cleaning the wounds.

As Crowpaw and Stormfur fussed over Feathertail, the other three Clan cats slowly climbed down from the places they had taken refuge in. Squirrelpaw hurled herself happily at Feathertail. "You're alright! I thought you'd be dead for sure!"

Brambleclaw was more reserved, only giving away his worry by the look in his amber eyes. "I'm…glad you're fine. That was a brave thing you did, even though it was very dangerous.

Feathertail let out a tired purr. "I had to do it. I could hear the voices from the Tribe of Endless Hunting. The prophecy was never about Stormfur, it was always about me."

"You'd think these tribe cats would have known that," Tawnypelt said dryly.

Crowpaw, for once, did not respond to Tawnypelt's harsh comment or Squirrelpaw's enthusiastic one. He was too happy that Feathertail had survived! She could finish the journey and tell RiverClan they had to find a new home. He wouldn't have to leave without her.

Pressing himself tightly against Feathertail, Crowpaw closed his eyes contentedly. For what may have been the first time in his life, he was truly happy. He loved Feathertail, and now he'd be able to love her forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Because a wide expanse of time happens during the course of this story, I have found it necessary to skip over small time frames, much like the SEs skip time. For example, in BP, they skip all of Bluefur's mentorship because it does not pertain to the story. So if what happens in one of my chapters seems to be further in the future than expected, that is what happened.)**

Chapter 2

Wind buffeted Crowpaw's dark gray fur as he stood at the edge of the moor. The air carried the scent of rabbits and heather- familiar smells long but forgotten over the long journey.

"Home!" Crowpaw breathed, trembling with excitement.

Feathertail stood beside him, pressing her pale gray body against his. "It will be good to be home after all this time," she meowed.

Crowpaw nodded, agreeing with her, but Brambleclaw was shaking his head. "You don't know how much has changed since we left. Monster scent hangs in the air heavier than it ever has. If the twolegs have begun their destruction, who knows if we even have our homes anymore?"

"Brambleclaw, don't worry!" Squirrelpaw sighed. "I'm sure nothing too bad has happened yet."

Crowpaw could smell the twoleg stench through the strong smell of heather. With a sigh, he realized grudgingly that the dark tabby tom was right. What if the twolegs had driven their monsters straight through WindClan's camp?

Tawnypelt shifted her paws, anxious to move on. "Are we just going to stand here all day? We're at the edge of WindClan's territory. Let's let Crowpaw go so we can get to our Clans."

"Miss ShadowClan much, eh?" Stormfur joked, hiding the fear that was creeping into his amber eyes.

Tawnypelt's eyes flashed. "No! I just want to get back so I can tell Blackstar we need to leave, that's all."

"Then go on," Crowpaw hissed, wishing Tawnypelt would leave. If she wasn't going to say goodbye to him, she had no need to stick around.

"Fine, then," Tawnypelt snarled at the WindClan apprentice. Turning to Brambleclaw, she added, "Goodbye, brother. I hope you'll be able to convince Firestar to meet at Great Rock tomorrow night."

"Oh, we will!" Squirrelpaw answered for her Clanmate. "Firestar will listen to me!"

Crowpaw watched Brambleclaw sigh good-naturedly, wondering how he could put up with the impossible she-cat.

"Webfoot! There's trespassers on our territory!" A loud shriek interrupted the groups' farewell. Crowpaw, recognizing the voice, whirled around to see a young apprentice racing toward them.

"Owlkit! Are you an apprentice now?"

The younger tom eyed Crowpaw coldly, and the apprentice realized the cat didn't remember him at all. "Owlkit, I'm Crowpaw. Don't you remember me?"

Owlkit glared cautiously at him. "I'm _Owlpaw _now. Tallstar said you disappeared. Why are you here now?"

"I went on a long journey, but I'm back now," Crowpaw answered.

"A journey? Why on earth would you choose to go on a journey at a time like this?" a deeper voice growled as a WindClan warrior padded up to Crowpaw, watching the others with hostile eyes.

"Webfoot!" Crowpaw gasped, glad to see a cat who remembered him. "I had to go!"

Webfoot was still glaring at the other cats. "Get off our territory! Go back to your own Clans."

Brambleclaw nodded, "Certainly. It was good seeing you, Webfoot." He backed away from the WindClan warrior, Squirrelpaw following closely behind. Tawnypelt nodded respectfully, and then turned to follow her brother. Only Stormfur and Feathertail remained, the latter still standing at Crowpaw's side.

Owlpaw padded arrogantly up to the RiverClan she-cat. "You'd better leave, too. If you don't I'll shred you!" he hissed.

"You most certainly will not!" Crowpaw gasped, pushing between the two cats. "She's my friend!"

Webfoot's eyes widened in shock. "You're _friend? _Are you no longer loyal to WindClan?"

"Of course I am!" Crowpaw replied angrily, his ears burning with embarrassment. Was it possible that the journey and Feathertail's near death experience had brought them closer together than he had thought? "She's just a friend. Nothing more!"

Owlpaw looked as if he didn't believe the dark gray tom. "You're lying. You like her!"

"Taking a RiverClan mate is forbidden," Webfoot growled, lashing his tail. "Tallstar is going to want to hear about this. First you abandon your Clan to go on a 'journey', and then you come back in love with a RiverClan cat? You'll be lucky if Tallstar allows you to come back after this!"

Crowpaw ducked his head, feeling ashamed. He realized he rather stay with Feathertail than face his angry Clanmates. Feathertail, however, was wise enough to defend Crowpaw. "Don't worry, Webfoot, I don't love Crowpaw. He's not even really my friend. I was more of a mentor to him during the journey than anything."

Webfoot glared at the she-cat with obvious disbelief. After a long hesitation, he whirled around and began stalking away. "Crowpaw!" he called angrily.

The apprentice flashed one last look at the RiverClan she-cat. "Thank you," he murmured.

"Goodbye, Crowpaw," Feathertail whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Crowpaw replied, turning away to follow Webfoot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Crowpaw followed Webfoot, hanging his head low. The warrior was silent as he led the apprentice to the WindClan camp, only giving away his anger by lashing his tail furiously. Owlpaw, stalking beside the dark gray apprentice, repeatedly flashed him hostile glances.

_Maybe I should have just stayed with Feathertail. I could have walked her home before coming back. Now they're all going to think I'm in love with her,_ Crowpaw thought.

The moor slowly gave way to a sandy hollow, surrounded by bracken. Webfoot pushed his way through a narrow opening that lead to the camp. Owlpaw shoved his way in front of Crowpaw, showing the older cat his sharp fangs as he pushed his way forward.

"Tallstar!" Webfoot yowled.

Alarmed by the senior warrior's cry, every head in WindClan turned to the patrol. A mottled brown tom sat by a tree stump, giving orders to a group of warriors. At the sight of Crowpaw, he stopped speaking and raced over to him.

"Crowpaw! My apprentice has returned!" he cried. "Where have you been?"

Crowpaw ducked his head respectfully. "A long way from home, Mudclaw."

Webfoot snorted angrily. "And with cats from the other Clans. This _traitor_ claims he needs to speak to Tallstar."

The deputy nodded. "I'm sure Tallstar will want to see Crowpaw," Mudclaw meowed, glancing at his apprentice. "He'll want to know why he's been with enemy warriors."

The dark gray apprentice lowered his eyes even lower. Follow his mentor slowly, Crowpaw avoided the curious stares of his Clanmates.

Mudclaw pushed into an old rabbit's warren, Tallstar's den. "Tallstar, my apprentice has returned."

The black and white tom looked surprised. "Crowpaw! I was sure you were dead! I thought one of the monsters had hit you for sure."

Crowpaw shook his head. "I've been on a journey," he meowed.

"With our enemies," Mudclaw added.

Tallstar narrowed his eyes. His voice stayed calm when he spoke, even though he now looked as if he didn't quite trust the apprentice. "Why were you on a journey, Crowpaw?"

Crowpaw glanced at Mudclaw nervously before answering. "I had to go," he whispered. "StarClan visited me in a dream- Deadfoot, actually. He told me I had to go to the sun-drown place, where the sun sinks into the water every night. He said I had to listen to what Midnight told me. I thought it was nothing until I heard some other cats talking about the same thing a a Gathering. They mentioned meeting a Fourtrees one night, so I decided to see if they really had had the same dream. In the end, we realized that one cat from each Clan had been told to go to the sun-drown place: Brambleclaw from ThunderClan, Tawnypelt from ShadowClan, and Feathertail from RiverClan." Mentioning the she-cat's name warmed Crowpaw's heart. He wondered if his voice wavered when saying it.

Tallstar's nervous look faded and now the old leader was looking thoughtful. "So a cat from each Clan had the same dream? I take it you all decided to go to this sun-drown place?"

"Yes," Crowpaw nodded. "Squirrelpaw came with Brambleclaw, too, and Stormfur came with his sister. We all thought it was what StarClan wanted."

Mudclaw shook his head. "I don't believe it. Why would StarClan do such a thing?"

"I'm sure Crowpaw will explain that," mewed Tallstar. "What happened at the sun-drown place?"

Crowpaw swallowed, thinking carefully about choosing the right words. "At first we thought Midnight was the time we had to listen to, but Midnight was a badger. She speaks in cat language and speaks with StarClan. She told us that twolegs are going to destroy the forest to build a road. She said we had to go find a new home, or stay here and starve."

"A badger? You're lying to us, Crowpaw," Mudclaw snarled. "Are you sure you didn't just run away to be with some she-cat from an enemy Clan?"

_He heard my voice tremble when I mentioned Feathertail! Now they won't listen to me at all, _Crowpaw thought.

Tallstar was shaking his head slowly. "What you are saying about the badger does not make much sense, but perhaps Midnight is right."

"How could a badger know about the twolegs or StarClan?" Mudclaw hissed.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we are starving. Look around, Mudclaw. There are no rabbits left. We have lost many kits to starvation already. Should we wait for the rest of our Clan to die? If StarClan wants us to leave, I say WindClan shall do that," Tallstar meowed decisively.

Crowpaw sighed with relief. "The other cats from the journey want their leaders to meet at Fourtrees tomorrow night to talk about leaving. The idea is that all four Clans leave together, rather than leave anyone behind."

Tallstar stared at Crowpaw for a moment, and then nodded. "I will go. WindClan is on the brink of death already, and I don't wish to see the whole of my Clan starve. I know Firestar will see the logic of the situation. Hopefully Leopardstar and Blackstar will to."

The dark gray apprentice nodded, sending a silent prayer of thanks to StarClan. _This is going to work! Now if only Leopardstar agrees to meet at Fourtrees…I can't leave Feathertail behind if RiverClan stays! Feathertail and I will find a way to be together, I'm certain of it!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Crowpaw trailed after Tallstar as the frail leader walked to Fourtrees to meet with the other leaders. _What if Leopardstar decides to stay? How will Feathertail and I be able to be together? _he thought nervously.

"Are you sure this is what StarClan wanted?" Tallstar asked, sounding unsure.

The dark gray apprentice nodded. "Yes. If we stay here, all of WindClan will die. We have to find a new place to live."

The leader stared at Crowpaw for a moment, fear showing in his amber eyes. "Never in my life did I imagine the moor would be destroyed," he mewed sadly.

"We have to convince the other leaders to go too! They're all in danger, as well," Crowpaw reminded Tallstar.

Tallstar lashed his tail. "Darn twolegs!" he muttered, stalking forward.

Crowpaw hurried after his leader, surprised by the sudden burst of speed in Tallstar's gait. The leader soon stopped abruptly, and the apprentice wondered why until he realized they were at Fourtrees. At first Crowpaw wondered why he hadn't seen the massive oak trees that surrounded Great Rock, but he soon saw that the trees had been mercilessly chopped down, their trunks laying sadly on the ground.

"Oh my…" Crowpaw gasped, staring in horror at the destruction of the place so sacred to the Clans. Even the Great Rock had suffered for the twolegs' pleasure. The once giant rock was now lying overturned on the ground, only a memory of the great stone it had been in the past.

"There will be no more Gatherings now," Blackstar's anguished meow called as the ShadowClan leader padded into the clearing.

Crowpaw whirled around so see the large white tom looking around with wide, disbelieving eyes. Tawnypelt padded closely behind her leader, swiveling her head around to take in the massive destruction. The WindClan apprentice wondered how the other cats from the journey were taking the new developments in the forest.

Mudfur, the RiverClan medicine cat, hissed in shock at the sight of the Great Rock, his fur standing on end. Crowpaw sighed inwardly. Even the cats who had stayed in the forest hadn't grown used to the changes yet.

The WindClan leader padded forward to stand in front of the rock, leaving Crowpaw to follow him slowly. The black and white tom trembled as he stared up at the massive rock. "How will we climb it now?"

Crowpaw wondered if his physically weak leader would even be able to make the climb if there was an easy way to do it. Luckily Leopardstar seemed to find an answer. She ran her claws along deep scratches in the stone where the monsters had struck the rock. "These marks will give us a grip," she meowed.

The apprentice watched as the RiverClan leader heaved herself up onto the top of the rock. Blackstar followed her, and Crowpaw realized that the ShadowClan cat's bones stuck through his pelt and his fur was disturbingly dull. No Clan had escaped the cruelty that the twolegs were inflicting on the forest.

Tallstar scrambled up after Blackstar, Firestar standing closely behind, ready to help the old leader. Once all four of them were up, they huddled together, murmuring quietly.

Crowpaw padded over to where Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Stormfur, and Feathertail were standing. Tawnypelt sat a few mouse-lengths away, obviously trying to show to Blackstar that she was still loyal to ShadowClan.

The dark gray apprentice stood beside Feathertail, and stretched to rub against her soft, sweet-smelling fur. Feathertail licked Crowpaw's ear, and a purr erupted from within the WindClan cat. A hiss from up on Great Rock caused Feathertail to step back quickly, looking embarrassed. Crowpaw turned to see who had hissed, and saw Leopardstar glaring at him, lashing her tail.

Feathertail bent her head close to Crowpaw's. "Sorry! She's not sure Stormfur and I are still loyal to RiverClan. Having you greet me like that isn't going to help my case," she whispered.

Crowpaw sighed, giving the pale gray she-cat a long, sad look. In his heart, he knew she was right. Their love was forbidden. He wasn't going to be stopped, though. He loved her too much to just forget about their journey and the love that they shared for each other. Crowpaw decided he would find some way they could be together. Surely this wasn't the first time two cats from different Clans fell in love?

At long last, the leaders finally separated. Crowpaw realized that they all looked worried. Had one of the Clans decided not to leave?

Firestar was the first to speak. "The six cats who went on this journey say we need to leave the forest. I have seen the destruction the twolegs have caused. Many cats have died here because of them. I do not believe we can call this forest home any longer. I would rather leave the forest we've called home for so long than wait here to watch all of us die."

Tallstar was nodding his agreement. "WindClan will go with ThunderClan. I cannot make my Clan stay here. It will be better for everyone if we leave."

Crowpaw heaved a sigh of relief. Tallstar wasn't the only leader who wanted to leave. At least WindClan wouldn't be alone. But what about RiverClan?

Blackstar shouldered his way in front of the other leaders. "Why did StarClan not send us the message to leave is what I want to know. Why send a message to four warriors telling them to take a dangerous journey to listen to a _badger_? Does StarClan not want to admit they cannot care for us any longer?"

The ThunderClan leader shook his head. "I do not know why StarClan sent the message to warriors, but one thing I am sure of is that they will never stop looking over us," Firestar meowed.

"Well, they could have saved us a whole lot of time and worry if they had just told our medicine cats or the leaders," Blackstar hissed. "I no longer trust StarClan to lead us."

Tallstar crouched close to the surface of the rock. "Are you saying you won't leave?" the frail leader growled.

"I'm not saying that," Blackstar replied. "I'd be stupid to stay here when it's obvious my Clan will starve or be killed by monsters. I'm leading ShadowClan out of this mess, but I'm not looking for help from StarClan, like you and the _kittypet _are."

Crowpaw shook with fright. Would Leopardstar think the same thing? Was she even willing to leave? Why was he more concerned with RiverClan than he was anyone else? Shamefully, the WindClan ducked his head, sending a silent apology to StarClan.

Finally, after a long hesitiation, Leopardstar gave her answer. "RiverClan has not been hurt by the twolegs nearly as much as your Clans. The river still runs, so we still eat. I have no reason to lead my Clan to who knows what because a bunch of inexperienced warriors tell me to."

Crowpaw jumped back in horror. How could RiverClan stay in the forest? He turned to face Feathertail as the leaders argued, but she turned away from the WindClan apprentice. He watched in shock as the she-cat stood up unceremoniously and padded away from him. She didn't give him another glance a she went to stand beside Hawkfrost, the new RiverClan deputy.

"Oh, StarClan!" Crowpaw cried silently. "How could you do this? How can you keep Feathertail from me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_No, Feathertail, don't leave me! _Crowpaw wailed silently as the RiverClan she-cat walked away from him, following Leopardstar as she led the way back to their camp. _Come back!_

"Crowpaw, we need to go back to camp" Tallstar muttered.

The dark gray apprentice stared at his leader. How could Tallstar want to go back to WindClan at a time like this? Could he not see that Crowpaw's heart was breaking?

Crowpaw sighed dejectedly, beginning to pad after his leader without saying goodbye to Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, and Tawnypelt. There was only one cat on his mind, and she was apparently more interested in being loyal to her Clan than being loyal to him.

As the two WindClan cats walked back to their territory, Crowpaw trailed behind Tallstar, his thoughts still on Feathertail. After long last, the black and white leader turned around to face the apprentice.

"You like her, don't you?" Tallstar hissed.

Crowpaw was taken aback. "Who?" he asked, trying to play innocent.

Tallstar's amber eyes flashed. "That RiverClan she-cat. I'm not blind, Crowpaw. I saw the way you looked at her. Did you forget the warrior code while you were on the journey?"

"No!" Crowpaw said. Then he sighed, realizing his frail old leader was right. "I love her," Crowpaw mewed sadly.

"She's from RiverClan, Crowpaw. You can't love her!" Tallstar growled.

"But I do!" Crowpaw mewed.

Tallstar sighed, sitting down on the sandy ground of the moor. "Don't you know who her parents are? Silverstream of ThunderClan and Graystripe of ThunderClan. After she and Stormfur were born, Graystripe tried to raise them in ThunderClan, but RiverClan wanted them so much they were willing to fight for the kits. Graystripe was forced to give them up. He tried to join RiverClan for them, but his heart was always loyal to ThunderClan. Now he only gets to see his kits at Gatherings," he meowed.

"So?" Crowpaw asked. "What's that got to do with me?"

"Don't you see what could happen if you and Feathertail become mates?" Tallstar growled. "It causes tension between both Clans. If she had kits, you'd be torn between WindClan and RiverClan, as well. Cats with mates from other Clans are not truly loyal to their own Clan."

Crowpaw shook his head angrily. "I am a loyal WindClan cat!" he hissed. "And I love a RiverClan cat! No one is going to tell me who I can't love!"

He turned away from Tallstar, running back to camp without glancing back to make sure the leader was following. Crowpaw knew his leader was wrong. He knew that he would always be a loyal WindClan cat. Loving Feathertail wouldn't change that. He could have RiverClan kits and still be loyal- he knew it!

Crowpaw tossed and turned in his nest. He was dreaming of the journey, of Feathertail's honorable leap to save the Tribe of Rushing Water from Sharptooth. He could hear the wails of terrified tribe cats, so loud they woke him up. Sitting up with a start, Crowpaw realized those terrified wails were not part of his dream. WindClan's camp was under attack!

He sprang up from his nest, Owlpaw and Weaselpaw racing after him. Once he was out of the apprentices' den, Crowpaw froze at the scene before him. Huge monsters were ripping through the thick gorse border of camp, tearing away the camp piece by piece.

"Crowpaw, get the kits out!" Mudclaw yowled over the sound of scared cats.

Crowpaw lead the younger apprentices to the nursery, where Ashfoot and Whitetail were scrambling to find all their kits.

"Where's Mallowkit?"

"Where's Nightkit?"

A loud moan rattled within the den as a monster slashed its claws through the nursery walls. Crowpaw watched in horror as his mother dodged the monster to squeeze inside the nursery, search for a kit.

"No!" Crowpaw screeched, pushing in front of the gray she-cat. If Ashfoot entered the den, she would not come out alive.

Ashfoot glared at her son. "Mallowkit's in there!" she hissed. "I have to get her!"

"It's too late!" Crowpaw cried. "She won't be alive anymore!"

Ashfoot froze, staring at the nursery in horror. Crowpaw grabbed his mother by her scruff and pulled her away. He thought about going back to look for his little sister, but he knew it would be futile. There would be no way the kit could have survived.

Crowpaw shoved his mother outside the camp entrance, where Tallstar and Mudclaw were waiting with the warriors. "Are we all here?" Crowpaw asked worriedly.

"Whitetail and her kits are still missing!" Onewhisker cried.

Nodding, Crowpaw turned and raced back into camp. More monsters had torn through the gorse barrier. By this point, not a single den was left. Was Whitetail even still alive?

A flash of white caught Crowpaw's eye. "Whitetail!" he gasped, hurrying over to where she lay. "Are you alright?"

She heaved herself to her paws, revealing a deep gash on her side, but on the whole not looking too injured. "I have to find my kits!"

"They'll all be dead by now!" Crowpaw mewed mournfully. The kits could not possibly have survived the monster attack.

Whitetail's blue eyes were already brimming with pain and sadness. "They can't all be dead!" she whispered.

Crowpaw's heart ached for the young queen. His mother had lost a kit, too, and Mallowkit had been the only one in her litter. StarClan was cruel to take the lives of every WindClan kit.

As he led the grieving queen out of camp to safety, a terrified squeak sounded form under a bush. Surprised, Crowpaw ducked under the lowest branch, and was shocked to see a tiny black kit staring up at him with scared green eyes.

"Whitetail, I found Nightkit!" he called.

The queen raced to the branch, digging her daughter out. A purr erupted from the queen's body, almost loud enough to drown out the sounds of the monsters.

When the three cats made it out of the camp to where the rest of WindClan waited, Tallstar heaved a sigh of relief. "I wasn't sure you would come back alive, Crowpaw. That was a very brave thing you did."

"I wouldn't leave anyone behind," Crowpaw mewed, glancing back at the queen and her kit. He had saved Nightkit's life. Though she'd be too young to remember the horrors of the night, Crowpaw vowed in that moment to protect the young kit from experiencing anything like that ever again. She was the only kit StarClan had spared, and he would make sure she lived a long life for it.

A senior warrior, Tornear, stared at their now destroyed camp. "Where will we go now?" he asked mournfully.

Tallstar stood beside the warrior, looking older and frailer than he ever had before. "To the only place we can. We must go to ThunderClan."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Crowpaw padded along with his Clanmates as they traveled through the ruins of WindClan territory. Mounds of torn up dirt dotted the moor, creating shadows that gave off an ominous feeling. The sounds of the monsters grew softer the farther the cats got from them, but their fear only grew more and more as they saw the destruction in ThunderClan territory. Trees lie on their sides, and branches were thrown madly over the once soft forest floor. The putrid scent of monsters covered any cat scent that once would have been found.

A gray queen walked next to Crowpaw, saying nothing to the apprentice as they walked. Crowpaw knew Ashfoot was still furious with him for going on the journey. His mother had thought Crowpaw had been hit by a monster or caught by a fox. She wouldn't forgive him easily for giving her such a big scare. If he had died, that would have meant all of her kits would have died before becoming warriors.

"Something's wrong," Tallstar growled, sniffing the air suspiciously.

The deputy, Mudclaw, nodded grimly. "We're close to their camp, yet there is no scent of ThunderClan at all."

"They must all be dead! The monsters must have come here first!" the elder, Morningflower, wailed.

Tallstar looked over his Clanmates with hollow amber eyes. Crowpaw knew that if ThunderClan had all been wiped out, their leader would never be able to lead WindClan to safety. Tallstar was too old and frail to lead them on his own.

Finally, after a long pause, the black and white leader meowed, "We'll search their territory before leaving. If monsters did ruin their camp, there may be some survivors."

"We can't be certain that's what happened. They may have made a new camp somewhere else," Mudclaw echoed.

Crowpaw padded up to stand beside his mentor. "We'll find them," he mewed confidently.

Mudclaw gave him a nod of approval, before turning around to lead WindClan deeper into the heart of ThunderClan territory. Crowpaw followed his mentor silently, checking the air for the scent of any ThunderClan cats.

Before WindClan had gone too far, Crowpaw heard voices of other cats nearby.

"Did you catch it, Spiderpaw?"

"Yes, but's too skinny for even Birchkit to eat."

"Ferncloud will thank you for it anyway. Every bit helps."

Tallstar lifted his head happily. "ThunderClan!"

He pushed his way in front of Mudclaw and led his Clanmates through the bracken. On the other side stood four cats- a ThunderClan hunting patrol.

A wiry brown she-cat stalked up to meet Tallstar. "Tallstar, is everything alright in WindClan?" she mewed, her voice polite but not quite friendly.

"No, Mousefur, it isn't," Tallstar replied. "Monsters have destroyed our camp. We have no home. I've brought my warriors here to ThunderClan. I thought Firestar might let us stay with you all until we leave."

A bracken-colored tom padded up beside Mousefur. "We can take you back to Sunningrocks. I'm sure Firestar will want to talk to you."

"Is that where you're living now?" Tallstar asked.

The tom nodded. "Yes, ever since monsters destroyed _our_ camp."

Tallstar nodded, allowing the ThunderClan warriors to lead him to Sunningrocks. Crowpaw padded alongside Mudclaw, wondering if monsters had destroyed RiverClan's camp.

"Monsters destroyed your camp, too?" Firestar gasped, his green eyes wide with shock.

Tallstar dipped his head respectfully. "Yes. We have nowhere else to go. If we stay here any longer, my Clanmates will starve."

ThunderClan's senior warriors were muttering amongst themselves. Crowpaw watched them with hostile eyes, knowing they didn't want WindClan here.

Dustpelt flicked his tail with annoyance. "We can barely feed ourselves. There's no way we can feed WindClan, too."

Cloudtail nodded his agreement. "Send them back. There's not enough fresh kill in our territory to support two Clans."

"Please!" Tallstar begged. "I can't watch my warriors suffer. As it is, we only have one kit left. All our others died."

Dustpelt stalked up to the WindClan leader, his eyes flashing. "We only have one kit left, too! I've lost two kits already. If my third one dies because his prey goes to WindClan mouths, I swear I'll…"

"Dustpelt, calm yourself," Firestar meowed. "What would we be if we did not help a Clan in need? We'd be no better than rogues. This isn't permanent, remember. We just have to convince Leopardstar to leave with us, but until she does, ThunderClan will help WindClan in any way we can."

The ginger leader turned back to Tallstar. "Make yourselves comfortable. Your warriors will be allowed to hunt in our territory while you're here."

"Thank you so much, Firestar," Tallstar meowed. "We'll try to hunt for ourselves. I don't want WindClan to be a burden.

Firestar nodded. "I'll send my medicine cats to look over you. Some of your warriors look like they may need herbs.

Crowpaw noticed the ThunderClan leader was staring at him. The apprentice glanced away self-conciously, realizing Firestar must have noticed the gash on his side that he had gotten trying to save Whitetail's kit.

Tallstar mewed his thanks to Firestar yet again, and then turned back to face his Clanmates. "We will settle here for the night, but I expect all the warriors that are able to hunt to bring back fresh kill in the morning."

Sighing with relief, Crowpaw looked around for a place to sleep. Finally, he found where Ashfoot had pulled some bracken together to make a nest. She stared at him with sad blue eyes, moving over just enough to make room for her only living kit. Crowpaw stepped into the nest, curling up by his mother. As he closed his eyes, he wondered if Feathertail was safe in her nest. _Soon we'll be together_, he thought. _I just have to convinice your leader that leaving is the right thing to do._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"Crowpaw, wake up!" Ashfoot hissed in the apprentice's ear.

The dark gray tom opened his blue eyes and stared at his mother. The gray queen was washing herself briskly beside their nest. Once she was certain her son was awake, she began telling him what WindClan was going to do.

"Firestar said we can join his hunting patrols today," Ashfoot meowed. "But first, he wants Cinderpelt and her apprentice to look over everyone and make sure no one us are hurt.

Crowpaw noticed his mother was speaking quickly and avoiding making eye contact with him. He was certain she was trying to sound happier than she felt. Her only daughter had died the day before, so surely the queen was hurting in ways that even a medicine cat couldn't fix.

"Cinderpelt is over by a dip in the rocks. She's got all of her herbs over there. Make sure you have your side looked at before you hunt," she continued.

Crowpaw nodded, only half listening. Hunger rattled his belly, but he knew he couldn't eat until the surviving kits and elders from both Clans had eaten. Silently, he padded over to the rock his mother had pointed out. Cinderpelt wasn't there, however. A light brown tabby she-cat was organizing herbs in the medicine cat's place.

"Are you Cinderpelt's apprentice?" he asked gruffly, wishing he was out hunting and doing something useful, rather than wasting time here.

The tabby looked up with surprise in her amber eyes. "Yes. Do you need something?" she asked.

Crowpaw glanced at his injured side. "I have a cut that needs looking at," he growled. _How can she not see that_? he thought.

"Okay. Let me take a look," she murmured, standing up to give the scrape a sniff. "It doesn't look infected, but I'll give you some marigold just in case. Does it hurt?"

"A little," Crowpaw admitted. "I'll still be able to hunt, though."

The she-cat nodded. "I'll give you a poppy seed, then. How did you get that cut?"

"Digging through a thorny bush to save a kit," Crowpaw muttered. _Stop talking and just give me the medicine! I can't spend all day here!_

"Did the kit live?"

Crowpaw sighed impatiently. "Yes, she did. Can you please just give me a poppy seed and let me go?"

The tabby glared at him. "I just wanted to make sure you're alright. What's wrong with that?"

"I have better things to do than to waste time gossiping with the medicine cat's apprentice," Crowpaw hissed, licking up the poppy seed. As soon as he did, Crowpaw whirled around and hurried off to join Mudclaw, Tornear, and Cloudtail for a hunting party.

"Hey, Crowpaw! What's the matter with you?" a familiar voice hissed as the apprentice entered Sunningrocks. His hunting party had been has successful as possible with what little prey there was left. Crowpaw had even managed to catch a little mouse that would feed Nightkit.

He glanced up from the fresh kill pile as the angry ginger she-cat glared at him. "I asked you a question, Crowpaw. What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean, Squirrelpaw?" he hissed, not sure what the she-cat meant.

"My sister said you were rude to her this morning," she replied.

Crowpaw thought hurriedly. Who was Squirrelpaw's sister? He'd only talked to one she-cat today, besides his mother, of course. Groaning inwardly, he remembered Squirrelpaw mentioning her sister was Cinderpelt's apprentice. "Your sister is the medicine cat!" he sighed.

"Yeah, she is," Squirrelpaw growled. "You could have been nicer to her, you know. She was just trying to help."

"All she wanted to do was gossip. Why does she have to know how I got injured?" Crowpaw replied curtly.

Squirrelpaw rolled her eyes. "Do you have to be rude to _everyone?_" she asked. "Seriously, I think the only cat you've ever been actually nice to is Feathertail."

"I love her!" Crowpaw hissed.

"Well you can't! Did you forget she's a RiverClan cat? And besides, RiverClan doesn't even want to come with us when we leave, so you'd better forget her. Start being nice to ThunderClan cats for a change," the ginger she-cat meowed.

Crowpaw lashed his tail angrily. "Why do you think you always have to tell be what to do?"

"Because you need someone to!" Squirrelpaw cried.

"What's going on here?" An older ginger she-cat hissed, walking up to the quarreling apprentices.

"Nothing, Sandstorm," Squirrelpaw mewed innocently. "I was just telling Crowpaw that Leafpaw thinks his wounds will heal."

Sandstorm looked as if she didn't believe the apprentice. "If you're just going to stand there and argue, go do something worthwhile. I'm sure Leafpaw could use some help."

Squirrelpaw sighed. "Yes, mother," she mewed, beginning to pad away.

Sandstorm turned to Crowpaw. "She told me you were impossible to get along with. Prove her wrong."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: In response to Crowfeatherandleafpool4ever: Soon!**_

Chapter 8

"Three Clans have agreed to leave the forest in search of a new home," Firestar meowed, standing at the top of the tallest stone. "As much as we want to wait for Leopardstar to decide to join us, we must be prepared to leave without RiverClan if we have to."

_No! We can't leave without RiverClan! I'd never see Feathertail again! _Crowpaw screamed in his mind, his thoughts whirling.

Tallstar was nodded his head in approval. "Firestar is right. If we can no longer hunt enough food to sustain our Clans or the monsters destroy too much land, we will have to leave for our own safety."

Crowpaw noticed that many of the warriors agreed with the two leaders. Only a few cats quietly whispered their disagreements.

A gray queen sitting next to Crowpaw muttered, "I only have one kit left, and he's too little to take a long journey."

Whitetail shook her head. "But think, Ferncloud: If they all leave, how will we be able to take care of our kits?"

Crowpaw didn't wish to listen to the two queens argue, so he stood up and padded over to Mudclaw. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked. As long as WindClan was staying, Crowpaw was determined to help out in any way he can.

"Yes," his mentor replied. "Join Onewhisker, Cloudtail, and Squirrelpaw on their hunting patrol. Bring back as much prey as you can."

The dark gray apprentice nodded. Silently he looked around for Onewhisker, glad for the opportunity to do something useful, but wishing Squirrelpaw wasn't going to have a part in it.

The tabby tom was waiting by the tree line with Cloudtail. Crowpaw walked up to the two warriors to join them. "Mudclaw sent me to hunt with you," he announced.

Onewhisker's eyes brightened. "Excellent! It'll be good to have another set of paws with us."

"Now we just have to wait for Squirrelpaw," Cloudtail mewed, glancing around for the ginger apprentice.

After what seemed like moons, Squirrelpaw finally appeared, followed by her sister. "Sorry I'm late. I was helping Leafpaw go through her herb store.

"It's fine," Cloudtail replied. "The prey's not going anywhere."

Crowpaw stared at the tabby she-cat standing next to Squirrelpaw. "What is _she_ doing here?" he growled.

Leafpaw narrowed her amber eyes. "I need tansy, so I'm coming with your patrol to look for some," she snarled.

"Don't be mean, Crowpaw," Squirrelpaw hissed, lashing her tail. "Leafpaw's my sister."

"I know that," Crowpaw retorted.

Onewhisker stepped between the fighting apprentices. "Alright, let's just go. If Leafpaw needs to come with us, we won't complain. Do you understand that, Crowpaw?"

The apprentice ducked his head, embarrassed. "Yes, Onewhisker."

Cloudtail looked satisfied by Crowpaw's response. "Good. Let's go."

"Mouse dung!" Squirrelpaw exclaimed as a squirrel dodged the apprentice's outstretched claws, making it to safety.

"If you'd been faster, you could have caught that," Crowpaw meowed.

Squirrelpaw glared at the WindClan cat. "I know that! Don't act like you've never missed a piece of prey before."

"I haven't today," Crowpaw retorted.

"You caught one measly shrew. Who's that going to feed?"

Crowpaw unsheathed his claws. "At least I caught something. You'll be carrying tansy back to camp if you don't catch something. Who's that going to feed?"

"Crowpaw, stop!" Onewhisker ordered. "Your arguing will scare all the prey away."

Cloudtail looked just as angry with Squirrelpaw. "And you shouldn't belittle his catch. While Crowpaw's shrew isn't much, it is more that you have to show for the hunt."

Squirrelpaw lashed her tail angrily. Crowpaw wondered if the fiery she-cat debated attacking the white warrior. Before she could, Leafpaw shouldered her way in front of her sister.

"We're almost to the best place to gather tansy," she announced. "I'd better collect some now before it gets too dark."

"That's a good idea," Cloudtail meowed. "But the rest us have to keep hunting. All we have is Crowpaw's shrew."

"Crowpaw could go help Leafpaw gather tansy while the rest of us hunt," Onewhisker suggested.

Both Crowpaw and Leafpaw recoiled in horror. Thw WindClan apprentice was first to speak. "No!" he gasped, hoping Onewhisker wasn't serious about making Crowpaw help the tabby she-cat.

Cloudtail looked surprised by Crowpaw's outburst. "Why not?" he asked. "Is helping our medicine cat apprentice not a good enough task for you?"

"No, of course not!" Crowpaw mewed quickly, searching for the right words to say. "It's just that our Clans both need prey, so it would be more important for me to stay with you all and hunt."

Onewhisker shook his head. "You'll help Leafpaw and that's final. Collecting herbs is just as important as hunting."

Crowpaw sighed inwardly, but nodded in defeat. Slowly he turned to face the medicine cat apprentice, dreading every moment he was about to spend with her."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

"Well, are you coming?" Leafpaw growled, standing a few pawsteps away from Crowpaw, who stood stone still, dreading collecting herbs with the ThunderClan she-cat. "I don't want to take all day."

The dark gray apprentice sighed. "I'm coming," he hissed, padding toward her. "Where's the best place to find tansy?"

Leafpaw nodded toward a large oak tree. "Past the oak tree there's a little grove where a lot of tansy grows. It'll be the best place to look."

"Then let's hurry and get some so we can get back to Sunningrocks. I don't want to miss out on what's left of the fresh kill pile."

The tabby she-cat glared at Crowpaw with cold amber eyes. "You don't care about anybody but yourself, do you?"

A wave of anger crashed over Crowpaw. Trying hard to attack the medicine cat apprentice, he barged past her toward the tree, holding his tongue. _Don't scratch her! _he thought to himself. _Squirrelpaw will never forgive me for hurting her sister, even if it's Leafpaw's fault._

Leafpaw followed the WindClan tom silently. Crowpaw glanced back at her once to make sure she was still there, and he saw she was lashing her tail madly. The tabby was just as angry about collecting herbs with him as he was.

"Stop," Leafpaw said suddenly. "This is the place."

Crowpaw looked around. Sure enough, fresh tansy sprouted from the ground, covering a wide range. Turning back to Leafpaw, he growled, "How much do you need?"

"As much as you can carry," she replied, picking some soft-looking leaves.

The WindClan apprentice stared at the tansy patch, looking for leaves like the ones Leafpaw was picking. The two young cats worked silently side by side, collecting as much tansy as either cat could hold.

"This amount should be good," Leafpaw meowed when they had collected a large pile. "You did well, Crowpaw," she meowed, sounding as if the compliment was forced.

"I wish I'd been hunting instead of collecting measly herbs, but I had to help ThunderClan somehow," Crowpaw replied with an exaggerated sigh. He had given up his precious time to help her when he could have been feeding both of their Clans!

The tabby she-cat narrowed her eyes. "Collecting herbs is just as worthy a task as hunting is," she hissed. "These herbs could save someone's life."

Crowpaw shook his head angrily. "Right now, these cats need _food_ to save their lives, not tansy leaves!" He quickly grabbed some of the leaves and stalked away from Leafpaw. _How could she not be grateful for the help? I spent all afternoon collecting herbs for her and she can't even thank me? How rude!_

"Oh good! You brought tansy," Cinderpelt meowed when she saw the lot that Leafpaw and Crowpaw brought back.

"I hope this is enough," Crowpaw grumbled.

Cinderpelt nodded happily. "It is. Thank you so much for helping Leafpaw."

Crowpaw sighed. At least someone was thankful for all his hard work. "You're welcome," he mewed.

He turned to head back to where his Clan had settled. Mudclaw and Tallstar were sitting at the base of a birch tree, discussing something quietly while watching Nightkit play with Ferncloud's kit.

"Mudclaw, I'm back," Crowpaw announced.

"Excellent! Onewhisker told me he sent you collecting herbs with Leafpaw. I trust you were a help to her, right?" the deputy meowed.

Crowpaw nodded. "Of course I was. Collecting herbs is a worthy task of any cat," he lied, saying the same thing Leafpaw had told him. "I would rather have been hunting, though."

Tallstar glanced up at the apprentice. "Cloudtail told me you caught a shrew this morning. Ferncloud wanted to thank you for it- it was Birchkit's first taste of real prey."

"Is there anything left?" Crowpaw meowed hopefully.

Sadly, Mudclaw shook his head. "All the rest of the prey went to Whitetail and the elders. If you want something, you'll have to go hunting for it yourself."

The WindClan apprentice sighed. "Yes, Mudclaw."

Slowly, he turned around to see Squirrelpaw stalking toward him, with Leafpaw following closely behind.

"Are you serious?" the ginger she-cat hissed. "I told you to be nice to Leafpaw, and what do you do? You act like spending time with her is the worst thing ever."

Crowpaw glared at Squirrelpaw. "I should have been hunting! I was doing better than you were!" he hissed.

Squirrelpaw rolled her green eyes. "I'll have you know that after you left I caught a squirrel."

"Where is it now?" Crowpaw growled. "I've been working all day and I'm starving!"

"I gave it to Whitetail. Honestly, you are the most selfish cat I know. We're all working hard and we're all hungry, Crowpaw. That doesn't give us the excuse to be jerks about it!"

Leafpaw pushed in front of her sister. "If you ever get sick or are injured, you'd better not come yowling to me!"

Squirrelpaw nodded. "I don't know what Feathertail sees in you, because all Leafpaw and I see is a worthless piece of fox dung!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"Crowpaw, what's the matter with you?" Ashfoot's angry cry sounded in the apprentice's ear. "You've been sluggish ever since you collected herbs for Leafpaw."

"Nothing's wrong," Crowpaw protested, even though he knew it was a lie. Ever since Squirrelpaw had said she didn't know what Feathertail saw in him, he'd been worried about the RiverClan she-cat. What if she didn't really like him? What if she had already forgotten about him?

Ashfoot sat down next to her son, sighing. "You haven't been the same since you got back from your journey. You've been different- more distant than you used to be. It's gotten worse since you collected herbs yesterday. I know something's wrong, Crowpaw. Tell me what it is."

The dark gray tom looked into his mother's sad blue eyes. Could he trust her with the truth? That he was in love with RiverClan cat? "Feathertail almost died on the journey. I'm just worried about her, is all," he mewed after a long hesitation.

The WindClan queen's eyes widened with understanding. "It's more than that, isn't it? You like her."

"Yes," Crowpaw sighed, staring at his paws. "I don't want to leave her here if Leopardstar doesn't want to leave the forest. I can't bear not knowing if she's alright."

Ashfoot took a deep breath. "It's alright that you made friends with the cats you traveled with, but you can't love Feathertail. It's against the warrior code. Even if Leopardstar decides to come with us, you can't be with Feathertail."

"I don't care," Crowpaw snarled. "I love her! She's the only cat who's ever nice to me. She understands me!"

"I'm nice to you!" Ashfoot growled.

"But you're my mother! You have to be nice to me," Crowpaw hissed.

The queen shook her head. "Forget Feathertail. There are plenty of WindClan she-cats you can love."

Crowpaw stood up, glaring at his mother with cold amber eyes. "You can't tell me what to do! I'll make my own choices." Without glancing back at Ashfoot, he stalked away, tail lashing madly. If his mother wouldn't support Crowpaw, she no longer mattered to him.

"Firestar!" a yowl sounded from beyond Sunningrocks.

Crowpaw looked up from where he'd been sitting at the base of a rock. After talking with his mother, the apprentice had been in a bad mood. Mudclaw had noticed his apprentice's bad attitude and ordered him to go play with the kits for while so their mothers could hunt. Playing with Birchkit and Nightkit had raised his spirits a bit, the kits happily unaware of Crowpaw's lost love.

Firestar padded toward the tree line to welcome the cat who had called. Crowpaw was surprised to see a large white cat with black paws come out from the trees, followed by a large number of cats.

"Blackstar, is everything alright in ShadowClan?" the ThunderClan leader asked.

The ShadowClan leader shook his head, and Crowpaw noticed the terrified looks on the other ShadowClan cats' faces. He realized something bad had happened.

Russetfur pushed in front of her leader, who looked tired and weak. "Twolegs!" the she-cat hissed. "They've ruined our camp. We have nowhere to go."

Blackstar nodded. "They took us by surprise. Luckily we all got out in time, but our territory is completely destroyed."

Crowpaw saw that the great leader's white pelt was stained with dirt and blood. Blackstar looked utterly defeated, shocked by his inability to protect his Clan in their own territory.

Graystripe padded up beside Firestar. "We can't support a third Clan here, Firestar. What can we do?"

The ginger tom narrowed his eyes, thinking. "We must leave. Twolegs have taken too much from us. They have already destroyed three camps, and it will only be a short time before they destroy Sunningrocks."

Blackstar nodded, his amber eyes wide with horror. "But what can we do until we leave?"

Firestar looked back at his own Clanmates, who were watching with dull shock. He then turned to the WindClan cats. "Tallstar, are you fit to leave?" the ThunderClan leader called.

The black and white tom nodded. "I may be old, but I _will not_ die until I see my Clan settled somewhere safe."

Firestar stared at the elderly WindClan leader with respect glowing in his green eyes. Turning back to Blackstar, he meowed, "Then we all should leave at dawn tomorrow. ShadowClan may stay here for today."

Blackstar sighed with relief. "Thank you, Firestar. You know I hate to ask for help, but I have no choice this time. I cannot risk losing my Clanmates because of my pride."

The ThunderClan leader nodded. "I understand, Blackstar. All leaders hate to ask for help, but these are special circumstances. Make yourselves comfortable for today. We need to leave early tomorrow."

A thought rushed through Crowpaw's mind. Recoiling in horror, he couldn't help but blurt out, "But what about RiverClan?"

All three leaders turned to face the apprentice. Finally, after a long hesitation, Tallstar finally spoke. "My apprentice is right. We cannot leave without at least asking Leopardstar to rethink. Maybe she will decide to come with after hearing that our three Clans have suffered so much."

Firestar nodded. "You are right, Tallstar. We must try to convince Leopardstar. There are four Clans here, and there should be four wherever we decide to settle."

"Let me go!" Crowpaw begged, thinking of the silvery she-cat waiting for him across the river.

Tallstar stared hard at the apprentice, knowing why he was so eager to go. "Alright, Crowpaw. You may go."

"Leopardstar may think it's odd that only one cat goes to persuade her," Firestar mewed. "Take Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw with you."


	12. Chapter 12

_**(A/N: In response to a comment/question: Yes, Crowpaw did kind of hate, or at least dislike, Leafpaw in the beginning. It wasn't until she nearly died at the end of Starlight did he decide he loved her. He always kind of disliked Squirrelpaw, too, but then, he kind of disliked everyone- other than Feathertail, that is.)**_

Chapter 11

"Why did Firestar choose _us _to go with you?" Squirrelpaw grumbled as she padded along the shoreline.

Crowpaw glared at the hotheaded ginger she-cat. "You went on the journey, too, and Leafpaw's a medicine cat apprentice. Maybe Firestar thought Leopardstar might listen to Leafpaw," he growled, wishing Firestar had just kept his mouth shut.

"Don't growl at her," Leafpaw hissed. "You should be grateful that you don't have to go into enemy territory alone."

"I'd rather go into RiverClan territory with _anyone_ else," Crowpaw hissed back at the tabby she-cat. Lashing his tail, he leaped onto a stone near the water's edge. He jumped easily onto the next one, and moved forward steadily.

Squirrelpaw followed closely behind. "You know, I've never met a cat as rude as you are. I feel sorry for your Clanmates for having to put up with you."

Leafpaw followed more slowly, delicately hopping from one stone to the next. "You'll never get a mate with an attitude like yours. No she-cat will ever like you."

_Oh yeah? _Crowpaw thought, biting his tongue. _Feathertail likes me, so you're wrong! I just won't ever have a mate like you!_

A RiverClan patrol spotted the three apprentices almost as soon as they had reached the stony shoreline.

"Trespasser!" A black tom snarled, baring his teeth. "Why are you on RiverClan territory?"

A gray she-cat hit the tom gently with her tail. "Oh, Blackclaw, calm down. They're just apprentices, not a raiding party." Turning to ThunderClan she-cats and the WindClan tom, the cat meowed. "Who are you three?"

Crowpaw stepped forward. "I'm Crowpaw, and this is Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw. We've come to speak to Leopardstar."

A dark brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes laughed menacingly. "Speak to our leader? We'll shred you before we let you visit our camp!"

"Hawkfrost, shut up!" the she-cat hissed. To Crowpaw, she added, "Sorry about him. He's just mad because Mistyfoot has been rescued from the twoleg trap and so he's no longer our _temporary _deputy."

"Twoleg trap?" Crowpaw mewed, confused.

Blackclaw nodded. "Mistyfoot was caught by twolegs while out hunting. Shadepelt found where she was being kept and led a rescue party to save her yesterday." He blinked gratefully at the gray she-cat.

"So you _are _having problems with twolegs!" Squirrelpaw gasped.

Shadepelt nodded. "They've poisoned the river so that we can't eat the fish any longer. RiverClan is starving."

Hawkfrost glared at his Clanmate. "Don't tell them our secrets!" he snarled.

"We're all starving!" Shadepelt hissed. "It's not a secret!"

Leafpaw pushed in front of Squirrelpaw and Crowpaw. "May we please speak to Leopardstar? It really is urgent."

Blackclaw and Shadepelt exchanged glances, then nodded. Blackclaw mewed, "Come, we'll take you to her."

"Well, Blackclaw, why have you brought these apprentices to me?" the golden tabby leader meowed, eyeing the trespassers curiously.

"They say they need to speak to you," the black tom meowed.

Leopardstar nodded. "Alright then, speak. I'm listening."

Crowpaw stepped forward, dipping his head respectfully. "WindClan's territory has been destroyed. ShadowClan's territory has been destroyed. Most of ThunderClan's territory has been destroyed. All three Clans are living at Sunningrocks now, and that small area cannot support all of us. There is not enough prey to feed us any longer. Firestar, Tallstar, and Blackstar have decided we have to leave now. We're all leaving tomorrow at dawn. I've come to ask you to leave with us."

Leopardstar narrowed her eyes, giving away nothing. "Three Clans near starvation…" she murmured, and then glanced around at her own Clanmates. "Maybe four Clans…"

Leafpaw approached the RiverClan leader hesitantly. "There have been four Clans in the forest for many moons. There should be four Clans in our new home."

Anxious murmurs rose among the RiverClan cats. Crowpaw swiveled his head around to look at them. Queens were shaking their heads, sending nervous looks to their kits, while apprentices and warriors were nodding, their eyes gleaming with excitement. Even some elders were nodding, agreeing that RiverClan should leave.

After a long hesitation, Leopardstar finally spoke. "I shall speak with my senior warriors before I make any decision."

"Thank you," Crowpaw meowed.

Mistyfoot, Blackclaw, Shadepelt, and Loudbelly all moved toward Leopardstar. The group padded off to stand underneath a willow tree so they could speak without interruption.

Crowpaw turned to glance around the camp. Leafpaw had padded away to a den that smelled strongly of herbs. _Finding Mudfur and Mothwing, I suppose. _Squirrelpaw had padded over to a group of young apprentices. The WindClan cat stayed where he was, scanning the camp for one cat and one cat only.

A silvery gray she-cat stalked into the camp, carrying a small shrew in her jaws. Crowpaw leaped to his paws and raced toward her, joy filling his heart. "Feathertail!"

The she-cat halted, her blue eyes widening in shock. "Crowpaw…what are you doing here?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw, and I came to convince Leopardstar to leave with the rest of us," Crowpaw explained.

Feathertail's eyes brightened with delight. "Oh, that's great! Leopardstar will agree- I know it!"

Leopardstar padded over from the willow tree, overhearing the she-cat. "You know it, do you?" the golden tabby meowed.

"We are going to leave, aren't we?" Feathertail meowed hopefully.

"Yes," Leopardstar meowed, loud enough for all of RiverClan to leave. "We will leave with the other three Clans tomorrow at dawn!"

_Thank you, StarClan!_ Crowpaw thought. _Now Feathertail and I can always be together!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"Are we all here?" Firestar called loudly, his voice ringing against the stones.

Crowpaw lifted his head, blinking sleep from his eyes. Was it time to go already?

"ShadowClan are ready," Blackstar announced padding over to stand by Firestar.

"As are WindClan," Tallstar mewed.

Firestar nodded. "We will wait for RiverClan, then, and leave as soon as they get here."

Crowpaw sighed, sending his thanks to StarClan for Leopardstar's decision to come with the other three Clans. He wouldn't have to leave Feathertail behind.

"Are you excited?" A high-pitch squeak interrupted the WindClan apprentice's thoughts. He turned to face the tiny black kit, who was looking up at him with glowing green eyes.

"Yes, Nightkit," he mewed patiently.

"Me too!" Nightkit mewed.

Crowpaw watched as she raced back to her mother. All of the queens were gathered together with their kits, preparing for the journey ahead. Cinderpelt and Leafpaw were giving the kits strengthening herbs for the trip, meowing words of encouragement to their worried mothers.

"RiverClan is here!" some cat yowled from the other side of Sunningrocks.

Leopardstar walked around the rocks to where the other three Clans had gathered. "Sorry we're late. We had to say our last good-byes to Mudfur. He died early this morning."

Mews of sympathy comforted the RiverClan cats. Mudfur had served RiverClan a long time as medicine cat.

"Shall we be off then?" Blackstar mewed testily.

Firestar glanced over at WindClan's frail leader. "Are you ready, Tallstar?"

The scrawny black and white tom heaved himself up onto unsteady paws. "I am."

Blackstar stared at the rival leader for a moment. "Then let's be off."

Crowpaw looked around anxiously. Sunningrocks was so full of cats that he couldn't find the one he was looking for. Unfortunatly, he couldn't find Feathertail before bumping into another she-cat.

"Watch where you're going!" Leafpaw hissed as Crowpaw ran into her. Stepping back in shock, the medicine cat apprentice dropped her herbs, glaring all the while.

"Sorry," Crowpaw muttered, his eyes fluttering around her, still trying to find Feathertail. Quickly, he started padding away, but Leafpaw stopped him.

"What are you in such a hurry for, anyway?" she asked.

Crowpaw didn't glance back at her. "I'm looking for someone."

"We'll, whoever it is is coming with us, so you'll find them later."

"I have to find her now. We're going to travel together," Crowpaw explained impatiently.

Leafpaw walked around to stand in front of him. "The WindClan cats are over there," she mewed, jerking her head over to where Tallstar was walking. A trail of WindClan cats followed behind him.

Sighing, Crowpaw turned toward his Clan. "Thanks," he growled, wishing Leafpaw hadn't stopped him.

"Which direction shall we head?" Leopardstar asked. The four Clans had made it safely out of the forest, and were standing just beyond High Stones, gazing off into the distance.

Firestar tipped his head to one side. "Maybe we should ask the cats who made the journey to the sun-drown place."

"Alright," Leopardstar meowed. "Stormfur, Feathertail, which way shall we go?"

Crowpaw strained his ears to hear the silver she-cat's answer. Feathertail looked over all the Clan cats, her blue eyes searching. "Brambleclaw, what do you think?" she asked.

_Why does she have to ask him instead of me? _Crowpaw thought angrily. _I bet I could tell these cats where to travel. Not through the twolegplace, of course. Maybe not through the mountains, either. There'd be too much risk of cats dying._

"We should travel over the hills that head toward the setting sun," Crowpaw blurted out before Brambleclaw had a chance to respond.

The leaders all exchanged glances. Finally Firestar meowed, "Brambleclaw, Feathertail asked you. Which way do you think is best?"

Crowpaw turned to face the brown tabby warrior, daring him to disagree. The ThunderClan tom glared back at him, lashing his tail. After heaving a heavy sigh, Brambleclaw meowed, "Crowpaw is right. The hills might be the safest way to travel. The mountains are really dangerous- especially for kits."

"I agree," Feathertail meowed.

"Me too," Tawnypelt agreed.

Blackstar nodded at the tortoiseshell she-cat. "Then I think it's decided. We will travel through the hills."

Crowpaw sent Brambleclaw a triumphant look. His route had been chosen! That would show that old bossypaws!

Happily, the dark gray apprentice trotted over to Feathertail. "Can we walk together?" he asked.

"Sure," the silver she-cat mewed. "Maybe we should ask the others to join us, too. I'm sure Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw would walk with us."

"Well," Crowpaw mewed slowly. "I was kind of hoping we could walk together alone."

Feathertail opened her mouth to reply, but before she had a chance, a terrified yowl cut through the group of cats.

"Dog!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Crowpaw raced to the front of the group. Hawkfrost, who was leading RiverClan's portion of the group, was glaring two huge black and brown dogs. Both dogs had large, sharp teeth, and drool was dripping down from their scarred muzzles.

The larger of the two dogs sprang at the group of cats, obviously expecting an easy meal. Crowpaw lunged for the dog's muzzle, while Hawkfrost leaped onto the dog's back. Brambleclaw of ThunderClan and Oakfur of ShadowClan rushed forward to help the two warriors.

The WindClan apprentice raked his claws down the dog's face, ripping an ear. The dog let out a high pitched wail, snapping at the air. Tossing his head, it threw Crowpaw to the ground. Startled, the dark gray apprentice took a minute to get up again. By the time he stumbles to his paws, the dog had shaken Hawkfrost off of his back and was bunching up to spring at Crowpaw. The apprentice closed his eyes, knowing there wasn't enough time to move out of the ferocious attacker's way.

"Get away from here, you filthy mutt!" A voice shrieked. Crowpaw opened his eyes to see Feathertail crashing into the dog's side. Stormfur chased after his sister, barreling into the dog as well. The dog, taken by surprise, stumbled back and lost his balance. Hawkfrost and Oakfur slipped under the dog's body, winding around his legs and causing him to fall. Crowpaw leaped to his paws and bit the dog sharply on the leg while Brambleclaw shredded the dog's soft belly.

Finally, the dog had had enough. The warriors allowed the dog to slowly stand up. It eyed the cats fearfully, before turning and stumbling away. Hawkfrost and Oakfur chased after it, making sure it was gone for good.

Crowpaw turned his attention to the smaller dog. Tornear and Cloudtail were struggling to subdue the dog, who was wriggling around wildly, trying to dislodge the two cats. The dark gray apprentice didn't hesitate to help his Clanmate and the ThunderClan cat. Bravely, he charged at the dog head-on. He collided with the dog's face, tearing at it madly. He raked his claws down the dog's eyes, causing the mutt to wail loudly. It jerked its head back, shaking blood from his face. Blindly, it turned and fled after the other dog, not wasting any time.

"Crowpaw, you saved us!" A happy squeak pierced through the group. Nightkit raced up to Crowpaw, her green eyes glowing. "You fought like a warrior!"

Feathertail padded up beside him, nodding. "You did. You were really brave charging at that dog like that."

"Yes, he was," a low meow said. Tallstar paced forward, his amber eyes shining with approval. "You fought not only to save the lives of Clanmates, but to save the lives of cats from every Clan. If that does not make you worthy of being made a warrior, I don't know what does."

Murmurs of agreement came from the other leaders. Firestar nodded at Crowpaw, showing his gratitude, as did Leopardstar.

The black and white WindClan leader stepped forward. He turned and faced the crowd of cats. "Let us celebrate this victory with a warrior ceremony."

Crowpaw gasped in shock. "Tallstar, you can't mean it!" he mewed. "There's still so much I have to learn."

"Your actions today showed you have learned all you need to as an apprentice. The rest will come with experience," Tallstar meowed. "Cats of ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan, today an apprentice risked his life to save us all. I call upon StarClan to look down on this apprentice because he has learned the warrior code and lives it through his actions. Crowpaw, do you promise to protect and uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," Crowpaw murmured, still in shock.

"Then from this day forth you shall be known as Crowflight. StarClan honors your bravery and courage," Tallstar mewed.

"Crowflight! Crowflight!" cats from all four Clans cheered.

The dark gray warrior turned to Feathertail, his amber eyes glowing with pride. "I'm finally a warrior! "

"We're warriors together," she meowed, brushing her tail along his flank.

_Yes, we are. We'll be warriors together forever._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

"You'd better get those wounds looked at," Feathertail murmured softly in Crowflight's ear.

The dark gray warrior cast a loving look at the silver RiverClan warrior. "I'm fine, Feathertail. It's just a few little scrapes, is all."

Feathertail glanced over the tom's pelt. "Just to be safe, Crowflight. I wouldn't want those scrapes to get infected.

"Alright," Crowflight purred. "Anything to make you happy."

He padded into the thick crowd of cats, looking for Barkface. Unfortunately, Leafpaw was the first medicine cat he came to.

"I have marigold," she mewed. "I can fix you up."

Crowflight sighed, disappointed. "Fine, then, but be quick."

The tabby and white she-cat turned and walked over to Cinderpelt, whispering a few words to the gray cat. A moment later, Leafpaw returned with marigold leaves in her jaw. Gently, she shredded the leaves. "Here, eat these. They'll kill any infection you get."

The WindClan warrior dipped his head, swallowing the bitter herbs.

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Do what?" Crowflight muttered, trying to get the awful taste out of his mouth.

Leafpaw tipped her head to one side. "Charge at the dog like that. You could have been seriously hurt."

"I didn't want anyone else to get hurt," he said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It was really brave," the she-cat whispered.

"It was," Feathertail meowed as she padded over to join them. "Will he be alright?"

Leafpaw nodded. "He'll be fine."

The RiverClan warrior buried her nose in Crowflight's fur. "That dog could have killed you," she whispered.

Crowflight ducked his head, faintly aware that Leafpaw was watching them with an amused expression on her face.

"Stop staring," he growled.

Leafpaw snorted. "I'll stare if I want to."

The WindClan tom whisked around, ready to head back to the other warriors. "Are you coming, Feathertail?" he asked.

He turned to face the she-cat for her answer, but she was staring at Leafpaw. After a moment, she shook her head. "Yes, I'm coming," she mewed.

"Leafpaw likes you," Feathertail meowed that night. The Clans had traveled a great distance that day and had finally settled down in a small meadow. Some of the warriors had gone out hunting and had brought back enough prey for all four Clans to share. Feathertail and Crowflight had settled down under a bush, sharing a rabbit.

"She does not!" Crowflight gasped, glaring at the RiverClan cat.

Feathertail nodded. "She acts like she doesn't, but she does. Can't you see the way she looks at you?"

"She thinks I'm horrible!" Crowflight muttered.

"Well, you are!" Feathertail mewed jokingly. "Seriously, Crowflight, Leafpaw likes you."

"Doesn't she know that I love you?" he muttered.

Feathertail glanced away. "The Clans can't know, Crowflight. Did you forget that? Our love is forbidden."

"The Clans can get over it," the WindClan tom snarled. "We were meant to be together."

The she-cat sighed. "I've tried acting like we're just friends, but it's hard. I'm afraid Leopardstar is going to notice."

"And Firestar's not going to notice his daughter mooning over me?" Crowflight argued. "If Leopardstar has a problem with us being together, she can go chase her own tail."

"What are we going to do?" Feathertail meowed.

Crowflight tipped his head to one side. "You could join WindClan. Then we could be together."

She sighed sadly. "I love living in RiverClan, though."

"Then I'll join RiverClan."

Feathertail glanced over at him. "We don't have to decide now. We don't even know where we're going to live."

"But we can be together now," Crowflight insisted.

The silver she-cat stared at him with loving blue eyes. "I hope we can be together forever."

"Crowflight, why are you sleeping by a RiverClan cat?" Nightkit's high-pitched squeaked jerked Crowflight from his dream.

"Nightkit, what are you doing here?" he mewed with an exasperated sigh. "You're supposed to be with Whitetail."

"I wanted to see you!" she mewed. "Are you in love with that RiverClan she-cat?"

Crowflight glanced over at Feathertail, who was heaving herself to her paws. "No, kit, he isn't," she mewed. "We're just friends."

"I'm friends with Crowflight, too! He saved my life!"

Feathertail's eyes widened. "Did he now? He saved my life, too!"

"Really? Can you tell me the story?" Nightkit begged.

"Sure, but let's look for your mother while I do," Feathertail replied, sending a sympathetic look at Crowflight before padding away with the kit.

_Nightkit, why'd you have to ruin everything? You'll probably tell everyone I'm in love with Feathertail now!_ Crowflight thought, sitting up. He sighed, knowing he should be more patient with the tiny she-cat. She looked up to him. _I have to set a better example for her. Besides, I have to show Feathertail I'm good with kits. I'd like to have some someday._

"Crowflight, can you help Cinderpelt and I carry our herb store?" Leafpaw mewed, startling Crowflight. He hadn't heard her come up to him. He'd been so busy that day entertaining Nightkit while the Clans traveled. With the kit under control, Whitetail was able to move quickly to keep up with the group. It was hard work, and the WindClan warrior was tired.

"Sure," he sighed, not wanting to argue with the medicine cat. He picked up some leaves that she'd been carrying and kept walking, trying to maintain his place in the group.

"Do you think we'll find our new home tomorrow?" Leafpaw asked.

"I don't know," Crowflight said through a mouthful of herbs.

The she-cat cast him a sidelong glance. "I hope we do. I'm tired of traveling."

Crowflight didn't reply. He walked slowly, padding along up the side of a grassy hill. To his surprise, Leafpaw stayed beside him, carrying her herbs. Together, they walked silently with the Clans, side by side.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

"I've found it! I've found our new home!"

Crowflight woke with a start, the loud cry shattering his dreams. Feathertail jumped as well, equally startled by the call.

"Who's been up looking around already?" the she-cat gasped, standing up and peering out from under the holly bush she and Crowflight had slept under.

"I don't know," Crowflight muttered, blinking sleep from his eyes. Heaving himself to his paws, the WindClan tom stepped outside, looking around for the voice.

Leafpaw was standing in the center of the meadow, a tortoiseshell warrior beside her. "We've found it!" the warrior called, echoing the tabby apprentice.

Crowflight turned to Feathertail. "Who is that?" he asked.

"Sorreltail of ThunderClan, I think," she answered.

Firestar padded over to the two she-cats. "Where is this place you found?"

Sorreltail pointed toward a hill on the edge of the meadow. "Just over that hill. There's a big lake with a forest and moor around it."

Leafpaw nodded excitedly. "The stars glittered over the lake. I think this is where StarClan meant for us to settle."

"Well, I want to see this place before making a decision," Blackstar growled, padding forward with his deputy, Russetfur.

Leopardstar nodded. "We can send a patrol around the territory, scouting out places that might be suitable for camps."

Firestar glanced at his daughter. "Lead us to this place. Let us see if this is our new home."

Crowflight stared at the lake. The deep blue water lapped gently on the rocky shore. Around the water's edge were many trees- pines and oaks mostly. He could see a stretch of moorland on the opposite side of the lake. _Forest and moor_. _Maybe Leafpaw was right._

Blackstar stepped forward, dabbing his paw at the lake water. "Shall we send a patrol, then?"

"I think so," Leopardstar meowed. "This place looks like it might work. It will be good to know for sure, though."

Firestar nodded. "Let's send a cat from each Clan, so every Clan's best interest is at heart."

"I'll send Rowanclaw," Blackstar meowed. "I can trust him to find a suitable territory for ShadowClan."

"I shall send Mistyfoot," Leopardstar meowed.

"I'll send Brackenfur," Firestar announced. "Tallstar, who will you send?"

Crowflight turned to face his leader, who was slumped on the ground. Tallstar looked like he was barely even aware of what was going on. He was so frail and thin now. Crowflight realized with horror that StarClan would be calling his leader soon.

Tallstar blinked slowly, as if he didn't understand Firestar's question. "Um…Tornear can go, I guess."

Blackstar nodded. "Good. That's settled, then. Rowanclaw, Mistyfoot, Brackenfur, and Tornear will travel around the lake to see if there is a place for each of our Clans here."

"May StarClan go with you," Leopardstar meowed as the four cats gathered together to start their patrol.

Leafpaw padded up beside Crowflight and Feathertail. "I wish I could go with them," she sighed.

"You have medicine cat duties to perform," Feathertail reminded her. Crowflight wondered if he detected a somewhat hostile tone in his mate's voice.

"I know, but it would be fun to explore our new territory," the ThunderClan cat meowed. "Don't you think so, Crowflight?"

"Um…yeah, I guess. I'd like to explore the moor," Crowflight muttered, faintly aware that Feathertail was watching him.

"Leafpaw, won't Cinderpelt be needing you?" the RiverClan she-cat mewed.

The tabby she-cat sighed. "Yes. I'd better be getting back to her," she said. "I'll see you later, Crowflight."

As Leafpaw padded away, Feathertail rounded on him. "What is her problem?"

"How am I supposed to know?" he hissed. "I don't know why she likes me all of a sudden! I thought she hated me!"

"Well, she doesn't seem to hate you now!" Feathertail growled. "You better stay away from her. You love me, remember?"

Crowflight gave her a gentle nudge. "I know. I love you and you love me. Leafpaw is just going to have to deal with it," he purred. He tried to sound convincing, but secretly, he wondered if he was being entirely truthful. Ever since he had fought off that dog, Leafpaw had been really nice to him. He had begun to notice how nice the ThunderClan cat really was. He hadn't gotten her out of his mind. Her sleek tabby fur, glowing amber eyes, and sweet, gentle voice lingered in his mind long after Leafpaw had left him to join her family. Was he being disloyal to Feathertail?

The RiverClan she-cat sat down, noticing Crowflight's uncomfortable silence. "You like her, don't you?"

"No!" he gasped. "Of course not! You're the only one I care about!"

Feathertail stared at him with unbelieving blue eyes. "I had decided that I was going to join WindClan for you, but if you like her…"

"I don't!" Crowflight insisted, surprised by Feathertail's announcement. "You'd really join WindClan for me?"

"Yes. I want us to be together. Leopardstar can't stop me from loving you," Feathertail whispered.

Crowflight's heart filled with joy. "And Tallstar can't stop me from loving you!" He pressed up against her, purring. "Now we can always be together."

"As long as Leafpaw doesn't come between us."

"She won't. I promise," Crowflight murmured, but something told him that the ThunderClan she-cat would have a much larger role in his life, one that would impact his love for Feathertail forever.


	17. Chapter 17

_**(A/N: I was asked why I didn't name Crowflight Crowfeather. Remember, he asked to be named that. It wasn't the name Tallstar had chosen for him. Crowfeather interrupted Tallstar during his ceremony to ask if he could be named that in honor of Feathertail. If she hadn't died in Moonrise, he wouldn't have needed to be named in her memory.)**_

Chapter 16

Sunlight filled the yellowing sky early the next morning. Crowflight blinked, opening his eyes. _I'm home!_ he thought. _No more traveling! _

The patrol the leaders had sent had gotten back late last night, pleased with their findings. Mistyfoot had found a small, grassy meadow near a stream where RiverClan could build a camp. Rowanclaw and Brackenfur had both found forests perfect for ShadowClan and ThunderClan territories. Crowflight wasn't interested in those Clans, however, but Tornear had brought great news for WindClan. The moorland was wide and promised to be full of rabbits.

The leaders had been overjoyed to hear that there was a place for each Clan around the lake, and made the decision to separate this morning. After days of traveling, friends would become enemies again and the warrior code would be reinstated. Crowflight wondered anxiously how Tallstar would take Feathertail's request to join WindClan.

Careful not to wake the RiverClan she-cat, who was still asleep, the dark gray tom quietly stood up. He shook himself, trying to wake up. Slowly, he padded down to the lakeshore, watching the lazy ripples wash over the stones. All was still quiet; the other cats not yet awake.

Leaves rustled nearby, causing Crowflight to jump. Looking over in the direction of the trees, he saw Leafpaw scuffling around by the roots. _What is she doing?_

Crowflight walked over to her. "What are you doing up so early?"

Leafpaw looked surprised to see Crowflight. "I was just looking to see what kind of herbs are around. I don't have much left in my store."

"And you had to get up early to do that?" he questioned.

"I couldn't sleep," Leafpaw mewed.

Crowflight nodded, feeling slightly awkward. "So…do you want some help looking for herbs?"

"Um, okay," Leafpaw mewed after a brief pause. "I'm looking for tansy, chervil, marigold, poppy seeds…"

"Cats old enough to catch their own prey- gather round!" Firestar called loudly.

Crowflight exchanged a surprise look with Leafpaw. "Why is your father calling everyone?"

"And why are Brambleclaw and Onewhisker with him?" she asked, looking just as confused.

A silver she-cat made her way over to Crowflight and Leafpaw. "Where have you been, Crowflight?" she hissed.

"Collecting herbs," he answered sheepishly, knowing Feathertail was furious. "I didn't want to wake you."

Feathertail snorted. "Well you missed an eventful morning. Barkface has been sitting with Tallstar for a long time. Firestar and Brambleclaw both went to see him earlier. That's what his announcement will be about. If you had been here, you'd know that!"

"Something's wrong with Tallstar?" Crowflight gasped. He knew the WindClan leader was frail, but just how frail was he?

"Shush! Let Firestar explain," she replied, sitting down next to him. Crowflight noticed the silver she-cat send Leafpaw a hostile glare as the tabby sat down on his other side.

Firestar waited for the rest of the cats to gather around the tree stump he was standing on. "You all know that Tallstar was weak. The journey proved to be too much for him. He died just moments ago."

"No! No!" anguished cries of WindClan cats rose from the crowd. Sadness flared from deep within Crowflight. Tallstar had been WindClan's leader for long before the dark gray tom was even born. How could he be dead?

Mudclaw stood up, padding to the tree stump. "Why did you not tell me? I should have been there when he died, not some ThunderClan cats!"

Crowflight pricked his ears forward, curious as to why the deputy had not been told Tallstar was dying.

Firestar nodded to the tabby warrior. "I'm sorry you missed his death, Mudclaw, but it was Onewhisker he asked for."

Onewhisker nodded. "Tallstar appointed me to be his deputy just moments before he died. He wishes me to lead WindClan now."

"_What?"_ Mudclaw yowled. "I am his deputy, not you!"

"Not anymore," Onewhisker meowed. "Firestar and Brambleclaw were there, too. They heard him make me deputy."

Mudclaw whisked his head around, foam bubbling around his jaws. "WindClan- are you going to believe a couple of _ThunderClan_ cats that Tallstar changed deputies at the last minute? I am your leader now, not Onewhisker!"

Crowflight wasn't sure what to believe. Mudclaw had been Tallstar's deputy and had proved time and time again that he was an exceptional fighter, but could Tallstar have changed his mind? Onewhisker was a serious thinker, preferring peace to battles, and made practical and logical decisions before leading to action. Perhaps he would make a better leader.

"What does Barkface say?" Crowflight called from his seat.

The WindClan medicine cat flashed Crowflight a grateful glance before addressing Mudclaw and the other cats. "I know this must be hard for you all to take, but I was with Tallstar just before he died. He did in fact ask to see Firestar and Onewhisker. He did not ask to see Mudclaw. I believe that Tallstar did want Onewhisker to succeed him, and he trusted Firestar to help Onewhisker make the announcement."

"Firestar is a kittypet and a ThunderClan cat!" Mudclaw snarled. "You're all liars! I am WindClan's rightful leader!"

Blackstar sighed loudly. "This is WindClan's problem. Let them sort it out for themselves so the rest of us can go settle into our new homes!"

"I agree," Leopardstar called from farther back. "RiverClan doesn't need to be involved. I'm taking my Clan home."

Crowflight turned anxiously to Feathertail. "You are still going to join WindClan, right?"

The silver she-cat looked nervous. "I think WindClan has enough to deal with right now. I wouldn't even know whether to ask Mudclaw or Onewhisker is I can join you."

"So you're not coming with me?" Crowflight gasped, feeling his heart break.

"Not today, I think," Feathertail meowed apologetically. "Give it a moon. If WindClan is at peace by the next Gathering, I'll join then, I promise."

Crowflight sighed sadly. "Fine. You're right, I guess."

"Good bye, Crowflight," Feathertail mewed, licking his ear. "I'll see you soon."

"Good bye, my love," Crowflight whispered, watching the silver she-cat pad away to join her Clan.

_**(A/N: One more thing, a couple days ago, I wrote a one-shot entitled "Bramblestar's Letter." I'm not sure I like it very much, so please read it and tell me what you like or don't like about it.)**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

"This is my Clan!" Mudclaw spat, lashing his tail angrily. The tabby warrior glared viciously at Onewhisker, foam bubbling around his muzzle in rage.

Crowflight positioned himself in front of WindClan's bran new nursery, protecting Nightkit from the ferocious toms' battle. WindClan had made a camp on the moor, hurriedly making a den for the queens, apprentices, and elders. The warriors were due distracted by Mudclaw and Onewhisker's feud to build their own den.

"Crowflight, why are they fighting?" the tiny black kit wailed, pressing herself against the dark gray tom's legs, her green eyes wide with terror.

Whitetail flashed a scared look at Crowflight, unsure how to answer her own kit. Crowflight sighed, knowing Nightkit wouldn't understand the complexity of the situation.

"Tallstar made Onewhisker deputy before he died, but he didn't tell Mudclaw," the tom replied patiently.

Nightkit blinked. "But doesn't that mean Onewhisker is supposed to be our new leader?" she squeaked.

"Yes," Crowflight murmured, hoping Whitetail agreed with him. WindClan was divided, with half the Clan supporting Mudclaw and the other half supporting Onewhisker.

Whitetail nodded. "If Tallstar changed his mind, that means he thought Onewhisker would make a better leader than Mudclaw. We have to trust Tallstar's judgment, even if it's shocking."

The black kit nodded, but Crowflight wasn't certain she understood. The kit was too young to be caught up in a vicious struggle between warriors, but then, she was also too young to watch one home be destroyed and have to travel great lengths to find a new one. _Poor kit. She doesn't deserve all this! _ He thought sadly, feeling sorry for the young she-cat.

The sandy moor ground was soft as dark gray paws made their way up the side of a hill. Crowflight wandered through his new territory, having left camp to avoid the bitterness that had settled there.

The top of the hill marked the far end of WindClan territory, the moor giving way to grassy plains and hills beyond. Crowflight stood at the top of the hill, lifting his head up to the sun, sending a silent prayer to StarClan. _Please stop the fighting soon! Send a sign telling us who our leader should be!_

A rustle in the grass distracted the tom. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see a tabby she-cat making her way determinedly up the side of the hill, her eyes focus on a stony hill a short way off in the distance.

"Leafpaw, what are you doing here?" Crowflight mewed, shocked to see her on WindClan's new territory. "You're on WindClan's land."

The ThunderClan she-cat stopped in front of the dark gray tom. "I've had a dream. I think StarClan showed me where our new meeting place should be. That's where I'm going."

Crowflight tipped his head to one side. "StarClan sent _you_ a dream? Why not one of the full medicine cats?"

"How should I know?" Leafpaw shrugged. "Anyway, how's Feathertail?"

"What? Why do you ask?" Crowflight gasped, wondering why the she-cat had brought the RiverClan warrior up.

Leafpaw looked down at her paws. "Crowflight, she's in love with you. Any cat with eyes can see that. Besides, I heard her telling you she was going to join WindClan so you could be together. How is she?"

The tom sighed dejectedly. "She didn't join," he admitted. "She wasn't sure now was a good time, since Tallstar died and WindClan's having some trouble right now."

"Oh," Leafpaw mewed. "She's jealous of me, you know."

"She is? Why would she be jealous of you?"

Leafpaw narrowed her amber eyes. "Are you blind, Crowflight? Feathertail's not the only she-cat who like you."

Crowflight jerked his head back, his blue eyes widening. "She's not? How can that me? She's the only cat who acts like she likes me, and she's definitely the only cat _I_ like."

The tabby she-cat sighed. "I knew you would say that," Leafpaw mewed quietly. Crowflight wondered why she suddenly sounded sad. "Anyway," she continued. "I've got to get going if I'm going to find the new Moonrock."

"Alright," Crowflight murmured, still confused. "I hope you find it."

Leafpaw stared at him, sadness brimming in her amber eyes. "I hope you find the right she-cat," she whispered, beginning to pad away.

"What are you talking about?" Crowflight demanded. "What do you mean?"

The ThunderClan she-cat turned around, pausing in her tracks. "Maybe the she-cat you're meant to be with is not the one you think you're meant to be with."

Crowflight watched the tabby pad away, speechless. _She's wrong! Who else would like me? Feathertail is the one I love and the one I will be with forever. No other she-cat will ever get between Feathertail and me!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**(A/N: In response to Mintiecool1's question: They called it the Moonrock instead of the Moonpool because the pool hadn't been discovered yet. Leafpaw had just been going to find it in the last chapter. If they don't know it's a pool, they wouldn't call it one. They were used to it being a rock, so that's why they called it the Moonrock. I'll write Moonpool after it's been discovered.)**_

Chapter 18

Sunlight shone brightly over the pale morning sky. Without a den to sleep in, the light woke Crowflight long before he needed to get up. Sighing, he pushed himself to his feet. The dark gray warrior padded out of the camp silently, trying not to disturb the sleeping WindClan cats.

The moor was still and quiet yet this morning. Not even the birds were awake and chirping yet, but the silence was welcomed by the tom. Crowflight sat on his haunches, watching the sun rise over the hills beyond WindClan's territory.

_I wonder if Leafpaw found what she was looking for, _Crowflight thought, curling his tail around his paws. Shaking his head angrily, he realized why the she-cat had claimed that Feathertail was jealous of her. He hadn't been able to get the ThunderClan cat out of his mind since the dog fight, but he had tried his hardest to. He didn't really like her- his heart was all for Feathertail- but it appeared that maybe the medicine cat apprentice liked him

_I don't know what her problem is. She's been acting weird around me since I fought that dog, but that should mean she suddenly has to like me. Doesn't she know I'll never love her the way I love Feathertail? _

He couldn't love Leafpaw. He was already breaking the warrior code by loving Feathertail, but if he fell in love with Leafpaw it would break two codes- warrior and medicine cat. Did Leafpaw not realize that?

"Cats of WindClan, a darkness is upon us," Barkface meowed loudly, perched on an old tree stump in the center of the new camp. "We are torn between two leaders, and that tear is going to be our downfall if we cannot solve this peacefully."

Crowflight nodded wisely. He knew the medicine cat was right. The Clan was divided in two, and the ones supporting Mudclaw would not even speak to the ones that supported Onewhisker. It was like there were two hostile Clans living in the same territory.

The dark gray warrior watched anxiously as Onewhisker padded up to stand beside the medicine cat. "Barkface believes that I am WindClan's rightful leader. I will take that position immediately. I cannot delay this any longer. I will go to the new Moonrock to receive my nine lives as soon as one is found, but until then I _am _your leader."

"No, you are not our leader!" a mottled brown tom hissed.

Crowflight sighed inwardly. His former mentor and former deputy would not give up leadership easily.

"I have been deputy ever since Deadfoot died three seasons ago," Mudclaw continued. "Onewhisker was deputy for all of a moment. I have more experience in leadership, so it is obvious that I am WindClan's rightful leader."

Onewhisker flashed the former deputy a furious glare. "Tallstar changed his mind. He obviously believes that I will be a better leader. You seem to be forgetting the warrior code, Mudclaw. The code states that the leader's word is law. Do you question Tallstar's orders?"

"I do not question Tallstar- I question you!" Mudclaw spat. "Only you and two _ThunderClan_ cats were present when Tallstar supposedly made you his deputy. How do I know the three of you were plotting this together to take power for yourself? How do I know if Tallstar even made you deputy?"

Crowflight flinched at Mudclaw's harsh words. He knew Mudclaw was right- Onewhisker's appointment did seem suspicious, but if Tallstar really had made Onewhisker deputy, StarClan would not accept Mudclaw as the new leader. Besides, Mudclaw was quick to anger. Surely a peaceful, yet practical, warrior like Onewhisker would make a better leader?

The dark warrior stood up, padding over to Onewhisker. "I'll stand by you," Crowflight meowed, loud enough for all of WindClan to hear.

While Onewhisker gave Crowflight a grateful look, Mudclaw gave a furious hiss. "How can you turn your back on your former mentor?"

"Because I believe Tallstar," Crowflight murmured. "If Tallstar wants Onewhisker to succeed him, then I will stand for Onewhisker. My leader's word is law."

Mudclaw's narrowed is amber eyes ominously. "Fine, then. If you will not stand by me, I'll fight you as well."

"What's wrong, Crowflight?" a worried meow interrupted the dark gray warrior's thoughts.

Crowflight turned to the gray she-cat padding up to him. "Nothing, Ashfoot. Everything's fine."

Ashfoot narrowed her eyes, obviously not believing her son. "You're thinking about Feathertail, aren't you?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Crowflight sputtered, shocked that his mother would bring up the silver she-cat. In fact, he had been thinking about her, but he had also been thinking about Leafpaw, and the hostility he had seen Feathertail show toward the ThunderClan apprentice. Maybe Leafpaw was right- Feathertail was jealous of her. Not there was any reason for her to be. Crowflight was in love with Feathertail and Feathertail alone. He'd never love Leafpaw. But she did have deep, understanding eyes, and was so gentle…

"Crowflight, snap out of it!" Ashfoot hissed. "You _are_ thinking about Feathertail!"

"Well, not just her," Crowflight admitted sheepishly, embarrassed to admit there might be another she-cat he liked.

The gray queen's eyes widened in shock. "Please tell me the other cat is from WindClan!"

Crowflight looked down at his paws, trying to avoid his mother's eyes.

"She's not?" Ashfoot gasped. "You like another RiverClan cat?"

"Not RiverClan," Crowflight whispered. "ThunderClan."

Ashfoot snorted. "You like two she-cats from two different Clans, and neither is from the Clan you're in! Crowflight, seriously, you've got to stop thinking about Feathertail and whoever else it is you're thinking about. There are plenty of WindClan she-cats."

"But I don't love them!" Crowflight growled, curling his lips into a snarl. "I love Feathertail! I love her more than anything else in the world! And there's a cat from ThunderClan who likes me, but I don't like her! I swear I don't! Feathertail's my only love, and I won't stop thinking about her!"

"You're a traitor, Crowflight," Ashfoot growled back. "I never thought that my own son would be a traitor. I'm ordering, not asking, you to stop thinking about Feathertail. You two cannot ever be together, so just forget about her. You can't be loyal to WindClan if you're in love with a RiverClan cat."

Whirling around, the gray she-cat stalked away, her tail lashing irritably. Crowflight watched his mother go, feeling his heart break in two. How could he just forget about Feathertail when she's the only cat who really understands him?

Feeling a wave of guilt, he wondered if he had been entirely truthful to his mother. Was there a part of him that may have some feelings for the ThunderClan she-cat? Leafpaw was…different. Was it possible he might actually like her?

Shaking his head to clear it, Crowflight wished he wasn't torn between two she-cats. _I don't like Leafpaw! I don't! I love Feathertail! Feathertail, please join me soon! I won't let Leafpaw come between us, I promise._


	20. Chapter 20

**_(A/N: Okay, I'll admit I've made a mistake. I've been saying Moonrock instead of Moonstone, which is correct. Sorry! In addition, before I get questions as to why Graystripe is mentioned in this chapter, I didn't have him captured by twolegs. I had that be a RiverClan-only problem, so Graystripe was never captured and still is ThunderClan's deputy.)_**

Chapter 19

"Cats of WindClan, the battle is drawing near," Onewhisker yowled sharply. "We are divided, and divided we shall stay until I receive my nine lives from StarClan."

Yowls of support and yowls of protest rose from the gathered cats, choosing one side or the other. Crowflight added his voice to those in support of Onewhisker, painfully aware that soon all of WindClan would be at war. Kin would be fighting kin in a bloodthirsty battle for power.

Mudclaw pushed his way in front of Onewhisker. "How can any of you cheer for that traitor?" he spat, his amber eyes wild with rage. "You all know it is I who deserves to be leader."

"No, Mudclaw, I am WindClan's rightful leader. Accept it peacefully and stop the battle before it begins," Onewhisker shouted over the yowls of the crowd. "Cats could die in this struggle. Do you really want to be responsible for the deaths of Clanmates?"

"They are not my Clanmates if they fight for you!" the mottled brown tom hissed, lashing his tail.

Onewhisker narrowed his eyes ominously. "Then you'll have your fight. If any cat dies, let their deaths be on your conscious."

Crowflight realized in horror that Mudclaw was crouching down low, his eyes dangerously narrow. With a wild hiss, the former deputy sprang at Onewhisker, tearing at the warrior with sharp claws.

Hisses erupted from the rest of the warriors, who were turning on each other. Crowflight watched in horror as brother fought brother and mate fought mate. WindClan was divided in a blind rage, kin preparing to kill their own family.

_No! We can't fight like this! _Crowflight thought. _We are supposed to work together, not tear each other apart!_

The dark gray warrior's thoughts were interrupted as a thick body slammed into him, knocking Crowflight to his paws. The tom looked up to see Weaselpaw glaring at him with hostile amber eyes. "You support that _traitor_," the apprentice spat. "You don't deserve to call yourself WindClan!"

"Weaselpaw, we're Clanmates!" Crowflight protested. "We don't fight each other!"

The apprentice shook his head, his eyes gleaming. "Look around you, mouse-brain. We _are_ fighting each other. Until Mudclaw is named our leader we will continue fighting."

Crowflight was about to reply when a triumphant yowl sounded beyond the barrier to WindClan's camp. The dark gray warrior looked up to see a dark tabby leading a patrol of RiverClan and ShadowClan cats into his camp.

_Hawkfrost! Why is he here?_ Crowflight's question was answered as Hawkfrost leaped through the crowd to greet Mudclaw. The mottled brown tom nodded to the RiverClan warrior, who then flung himself into the thick of the fighting. _He's helping Mudclaw!_

The WindClan camp was filled with the cries of battling cats. With a shock of horror, Crowflight realized the warriors fighting for Onewhisker would be annihilated by Mudclaw and Hawkfrost's forces. Onewhisker's supporters were badly outnumbered. _We'll all be destroyed if we don't get help!_

Crowflight though desperately for a way he could help Onewhisker. Surely not every cat in the Clans supported Mudclaw? Suddenly a memory hit him. Firestar had been there when Tallstar had appointed Onewhisker deputy. ThunderClan might help fight for him!

The dark gray warrior tore himself from the WindClan camp, racing across the moor as fast as his paws could carry him. The sound of battling cats rang throughout the entire territory. Crowflight could still hear the screams as he hurtled himself across the ThunderClan border. _I hope this help won't be too late!_

The warrior ran through the forest wildly, his paws barely touching the soft forest floor. He skidded to a halt by the smoothly cut stone that marked the walls of ThunderClan's camp. Ducking under a thick gorse bush, Crowflight exploded into the camp, aware of the startled hiss from Cloudtail.

"Crowflight?" Firestar meowed, alarm showing in his voice. "Is everything alright?"

"No," Crowflight gasped, fighting for breath. "Mudclaw has launched a battle against WindClan, and he has supporters from RiverClan and ShadowClan helping him. Our camp is over run and we'll all be killed without help from you!"

The ginger tom nodded, his green eyes gleaming. "We'll help fight for Onewhisker!" Firestar announced. He turned to face his Clan, yowling, "Graystripe, Thornclaw, Brackenfur, Brambleclaw, Brightheart, Sandstorm, and Squirrelpaw will go assist Onewhisker."

Crowflight heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Firestar."

"You're welcome, Crowflight," the ginger tom meowed solemnly. "May StarClan go with you."


	21. Chapter 21

_**(A/N: Sorry there hasn't been a new chapter up since Friday. I've been trying to come up with an idea for a non-fanfiction novel and that took up most of my weekend. Alas, no ideas have come yet, so here's chapter 20. We're beginning to approach the end of the story. Expect a Feather/Leaf confrontation in either chapter 21 or 22.)**_

Chapter 20

"Right, so what's the plan, Crowflight?" Graystripe, ThunderClan's deputy, meowed.

The dark gray warrior turned to the older tom. "We are fighting against our own Clanmates," Crowflight hissed grimly. "Look for warriors that are fighting for Mudclaw and any warrior from RiverClan or ShadowClan."

Squirrelpaw shifted her paws, her green eyes sparking with nervousness. "This sounds impossible!"

"WindClan is tearing itself apart!" Crowflight growled. "If we don't stop Mudclaw soon there will no longer _be _WindClan."

Graystripe nodded, unsheathing his claws. "Then let's go!"

"ThunderClan's here!" Crowflight yowled, barreling down the sandy slope into WindClan's camp.

The horde of fighting cats were still tangled in the bitter struggle, not even looking up to acknowledge Crowflight's return. The dark gray tom hurled himself at the nearest ShadowClan cat, raking him with razor-sharp claws. The tabby tom jerked back in shock, glaring at Crowflight. The enemy flung himself at the tom, who moved nimbly to the side, whacking the warrior with his tail. The ShadowClan cat skidded to a halt, turning around to spit furiously at Crowflight, launching himself back into the thick of the battle.

Crowflight was just about to give chase when a crack of thunder shook the moor violently. The warrior glanced up at the now black sky, the wind so strong it was carrying leaves through the clouds. Drips of rain splattered in the tom's blue eyes. Blinking, Crowflight shook the water out of his eyes, momentarily blinded by the drops.

_Great. Now we have to fight in the rain!_ Crowflight thought crossly.

As he turned to find another attacker to chase off, a mottled brown tom crashed into him. "Traitor!" Mudclaw hissed, his amber eyes glowing with rage.

"You're the traitor!" Crowflight spat back at his former mentor. "You're the cause of this whole fight!"

"No! We wouldn't be fighting if that poor excuse for a warrior just admitted that I am WindClan's rightful leader!"

Crowflight whipped his tail back and forth. "Onewhisker is our leader! If cats die tonight, it'll be your fault!"

Mudclaw curled his lips into a snarl. "I thought I trained you better than that, Crowflight. My apprentice should be fighting _for _me, not against me."

"I'll only fight for those who accept the word of our leader," Crowflight growled.

"Fine," the former deputy hissed, narrowing his eyes ominously. "Then you can die along with the rest of your precious Clanmates."

Mudclaw sprang at the dark gray warrior, knocking Crowflight off of his paws. The mottled brown tom stood over him, staring down at him with cold amber eyes. "Prepare to die, crowfood!"

Crowflight closed his eyes, preparing to join StarClan as Mudclaw raised his paw to strike the young warrior's throat. The deputy leaned down, pushing his nose into Crowflight's face. "Scared, are you?"

The dark gray tom opened one eye, looking up at the tom. "I promised to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of my life. StarClan will welcome me for doing just that," he snarled.

Mudclaw lifted his head, letting out a mrrow of laughter. "You think you're doing StarClan's will be fighting me! StarClan will never accept you because they support _me!"_

Suddenly a flash of silver caught the corner of Crowflight's open eye. A cat barreled into Mudclaw, causing him to stumble backwards, releasing his grip on Crowflight. The warrior heaved himself onto his paws, staring at the silver she-cat who was furiously raking Mudclaw with her claws. She turned back to him. "Crowflight, run!"

The dark gray warrior nodded, hurtling away from Mudclaw, allowing Feathertail to deal with him. Crowflight turned toward the nursery, seeing if Whitetail needed help. He saw her battling a ShadowClan tom much bigger than she. Crowflight flung himself toward the tom, crashing into his side. Whitetail gave Crowflight a nod of thanks before she raked the tom's belly. The dark gray warrior slashed the tom's face, biting one of his ears. The ShadowClan cat let out a high-pitched wail. "Alright, alright! Let me go!"

Crowflight and Whitetail stepped back, allowing the tom to heave himself to his paws. The tom slowly turned away, flashing one last terrified look at the two WindClan cats before running up the slope to leave the camp. Crowflight charged after him, making sure the cat was leaving WindClan territory. He pelted after the tom, blinking furiously against the pouring rain. The ShadowClan tom raced on ahead, crossing the ThunderClan border. Crowflight chased on, following the tom deep into ThunderClan territory, realizing the tom wasn't heading toward the ShadowClan border, but had veered the other way, straight toward the camp!

Crowflight swerved to the left, trying to pass the tom and block him, but the ShadowClan cat was too fast. A flash of horror coursed through Crowflight as he realized the tom was heading straight for stones on the opposite side of the camp, where the cat would plummet to his death if he didn't stop immediately. The ShadowClan cat didn't seem to know that, pressing forth determinedly. Crowflight tried to call out a warning, but as he opened his mouth a flash of fur distracted him. Leafpaw was standing by the edge, her jaws full of herbs. She noticed the ShadowClan cat barreling toward her too late. He slammed into her, causing the tabby she-cat to stumble. Both cats lost their footing, the ShadowClan tom slipping and falling over the edge, grabbing Leafpaw's leg as he fell.

Crowflight watched in horror as the ThunderClan she cat went over the edge. The dark gray tom lunched forward as Leafpaw's paws struggled to find a foothold on the stones. She stared up at him with terrified amber eyes.

"Crowflight, save me!"

_**(A/N: On an ending note, if anyone has an idea for a story that isn't fanfiction, please let me know! I want to write something for another writing website, but can't come up with any ideas.)**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

"Crowflight, please!" the tabby she-cat wailed, her amber eyes filled with terror as she stared at the WindClan tom.

Crowflight stared at Leafpaw, his paws frozen to the ground as he watched her scramble for a foothold. The dark gray warrior lunged forward, grasping her scuff with his teeth, and heaved her up off of the ledge. He dragged her a few fox-lengths away from the drop, setting her down on the soft grass.

Leafpaw crouched low to the ground, shaking violently, her eyes staring at some imaginary scene. Crowflight shifted his paws nervously, not knowing what to do while the ThunderClan she-cat gasped for breath, in shock from her near-death experience.

"You…saved my life," she mewed, her voice barely audible.

The dark gray tom nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess I did."

Leafpaw glanced up at him, staring deep into his blue eyes. "You saved me," she repeated. "I could have died."

"It's alright," Crowflight murmured, brushing up against her gently. "You're safe now."

She pressed against him, burying her face in his soft pelt. "Thank you."

Crowflight licked the top of her head, trying to calm her. "You're welcome," he whispered.

Leafpaw leaned against him for a moment longer, and for that time Crowflight was unaware of the rain battering against his pelt or the crashing of thunder overhead. He was only aware of the tabby she-cat pressed up beside him, and the warmth he now felt for her. All other things were forgotten: the weather, the battle, the RiverClan she-cat he had always loved before. Leafpaw was all that mattered now, and Crowflight was content to stay there with her forever.

When she finally pulled away from him, Leafpaw stared at him with gentle amber eyes. Crowflight stepped toward her, confused by the look of pain that was spreading across the she-cat's face. "Is everything alright?"

Leafpaw hesitated, looking up at the sky for a moment before answering the tom. "I love you," she whispered, staring down at her paws as if embarrassed by the statement.

"I love you, too," Crowflight replied, knowing in that moment he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with the ThunderClan she-cat.

As Leafpaw moved closer to the WindClan tom, the sound of paws thundering grew close to the two cats. A ShadowClan cat burst through the trees, nearly running into Leafpaw and Crowflight. Feathertail followed closely behind the cat in hot pursuit. The ShadowClan cat didn't see the ledge in time and tripped over the edge as he turned to see how close Feathertail was behind him. The silver she-cat skidded to a halt as she watched in horror as the enemy warrior fell into the darkness.

"Feathertail, what are you doing here?" Crowflight gasped, tearing himself away from Leafpaw.

The RiverClan she-cat turned to face him, her sides heaving as she caught her breath. "I was chasing that piece of crowfood away from your camp. We won, Crowfeather! Onewhisker won!"

Crowflight's eyes widened. "But all the RiverClan cats were fighting for Mudclaw! Why were you fighting on our side?"

"Because you supported Onewhisker," Feathertail explained. "You support him, so I support him. Anyway, if he knows I fought for him, he'll surely let me join WindClan."

Leafpaw turned to Crowflight, obviously confused by the revelation. "Why does she want to join WindClan?"

The silver she-cat glanced at Leafpaw, just noticing she was there. "Because I'm going to be with Crowflight," Feathertail meowed. "We can't be mates if I'm in RiverClan, so I'm moving to WindClan to be with him."

"What?" Leafpaw cried, her amber eyes widening in shock. She turned to Crowflight. "She's your mate?"

The dark gray tom shifted his paws uncomfortably. He'd finally admitted that he loved Leafpaw, but truthfully, he still loved Feathertail. How could he choose between them? "Well," he began, "She's not officially my mate."

"What do you mean I'm not your mate?" Feathertail hissed. "You said you loved me. You said we'd be together forever."

"I do love you!" Crowflight cried, digging his claws into the ground.

Leafpaw stepped toward him cautiously. "But you said you loved me."

"I do!" Crowflight wailed, turning his head up to the sky, wishing he could be anywhere else.

Feathertail leaned closer, pushing her face into his. "I told you not to let that piece of foxdung come between us," she growled.

"What are you going to do?" Crowflight asked, glancing at Leafpaw worriedly.

The silver she-cat sniffed loudly. "You claim to love both of us, and both of us love you." Feathertail turned to the tabby she-cat. "I'll fight for him," she snarled.

Leafpaw stood up, her eyes gleaming with new determination, as if the threat of losing Crowflight was worth Feathertail's threat. "Then you'll have to fight, because I'm not giving him up."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

The two she-cats stood nose to nose, lashing their tails violently. Two pairs of eyes with bright with rage, glittering ominously. Crowflight watched them nervously, suddenly wishing he never met either of them. His thoughts raced, trying to find a way to stop Feathertail and Leafpaw from hurting each other.

"Please," the WindClan tom meowed. "You don't have to do this! You don't have to fight!

Feathertail turned to him, her blue eyes dark. "Then tell her you want to be with me," she growled, pacing toward him.

Crowflight swallowed, flashing a nervous glance at Leafpaw, who was staring back at him with defiant amber eyes. "I can't. I love her," he admitted, feeling his heart tear apart with love for both she-cats.

"You said you loved me," the silver she-cat snarled. She pushed her brown nose into his face, daring him to deny her claim.

"I love both of you!" Crowflight cried, taking a step back. He knew that he spoke the truth. He loved both she-cats more than anything in the world.

Feathertail stepped toward Crowflight again, anger spread across her face. "You can't love both of us. Tell her you want to be with me!"

"No, Crowfeather," Leafpaw hissed from behind Feathertail. "Tell her it's me you want to be with."

The dark gray tom turned from Feathertail to Leafpaw, then back again, realizing in horror at what they were demanding. "You're asking me to _pick?" _he gasped.

"Yes," Feathertail spat, specks of foam forming around her jaw. "Choose now, or your precious little medicine cat will die."

The tabby apprentice pushed in front of the RiverClan warrior. Leafpaw padded up to Crowflight, her amber eyes begging. "Please choose me," she whispered. "I'll fight her if you don't."

Crowflight stared desperately at the ThunderClan she-cat. "But Leafpaw, you're a medicine cat! You can't take on a seasoned warrior. She'll kill you!"

"Then so be it," she hissed, her eyes hardening. "If I can't be with you, then there is no point in living."

"No!" Crowflight yowled, stepping back, away from the quarreling she-cats. "I can't let you fight! Neither one of you should die because of me."

The silver RiverClan she-cat's eyes burned with rage. Feathertail lashed her tail, unsheathing her long claws. "You'll pick or I'll murder Leafpaw."

The dark gray warrior stared at her for a long moment, pain filling his chest. "Feathertail, if you hurt a hair on her pelt, I'll never be able to love you. You can't hurt Leafpaw!"

"Then choose me," she hissed. "Whether or not Leafpaw dies tonight is in your paws."

Leafpaw shoved Feathertail harshly to the side. "I can fight her, Crowflight," she meowed, trying to sound confident. "She won't kill me."

"No, Leafpaw, she'll destroy you!" Crowflight pleaded. "Don't fight her! Back down!"

"I'll only back down if you choose me," she pushed, staring at Crowflight with pleading amber eyes. The dark gray warrior realized the tabby she-cat was begging him to choose her; she knew the RiverClan warrior was more than capable of killing her.

Feathertail glared at the dark gray warrior, unaware of Leafpaw's growing fright. "So who will it be?" she asked. "Me or her?"

"I…" Crowflight paused, staring at both she-cats. He had loved Feathertail since the journey to the sun-drown place, and she loved him as well, but Leafpaw was so sweet, so gentle. How could he choose between them? "I can't choose," he finally mewed. "I love you both."

"No!" Feathertail yowled. "You have determined Leafpaw's fate. Tonight an innocent cat dies because you were indecisive!"

A flash of lightning illuminated the night sky. In the brief moment of light, Crowflight watched with sickening horror as the silver warrior flung herself at Leafpaw. The smaller she-cat dodged to one side, her amber eyes suddenly flashing with fright. Feathertail skidded to a halt, whirling around to face the ThunderClan cat. With an angry shriek, she leaped onto Leafpaw's back, tearing at her fur furiously.

Leafpaw rolled onto her back, battering Feathertail with her hind paws. She hit the RiverClan cat's face with a forepaw, raking her claws down Feathertail's face. The RiverClan she-cat yowled in pain, releasing her grip on the medicine cat. The tabby slid out from underneath Feathertail, whacking her attacker's silver pelt with her tail.

Feathertail shook her head, sending droplets of blood flying. The silver she-cat crouched down to the ground, glaring up at the ThunderClan she-cat who was trying to catch her breath. Without warning the silver she-cat jumped, crashing into Leafpaw and knocking her off of her paws. Feathertail stood over the medicine cat apprentice, pinning her down so that she could not move. The RiverClan warrior stared down at Leafpaw, her blue eyes glowing with victory, knowing the battle was almost won.

Crowflight had watched the fight frozen, unable to move as terror filled his mind. As Feathertail prepared to strike Leafpaw, all the love he had once felt for the silver she-cat drained clear away. She had proved to be unworthy of his love. Feathertail had been filled with a jealous rage that Crowflight could not quell. A cat surely would die tonight because of the RiverClan warrior's fury, but it would not be Leafpaw.

Just as Feathertail raised a paw to deliver the killing blow, Crowflight leaped from his spot on the grassy forest floor. "No!" he yowled, barreling into her.

The silver she-cat crashed onto the ground, stunned by Crowflight's sudden attack. She jumped to her paws, her blue eyes gleaming with anger. "Crowflight, get out of the way! This is not your battle," she hissed.

"You're a monster," he snarled, aware that Leafpaw was lying motionless on the ground behind him. "You let your jealousy get the better of you and it nearly cost Leafpaw her life. I used to love you, but you turned out to be a cruel, bloodthirsty cat. No cat deserves to die because of you, you piece of fox-dung!"

Crowflight flung himself at this she-cat he once loved, ripping at her flesh violently, avenging her brutal attack on Leafpaw. The silver she-cat writhed helplessly underneath the dark gray warrior, but could not escape his grasp.

Crowflight knocked her onto the ground, turning her over onto her back so he could look down into her eyes as she lay dying. "You could have killed her," he growled. "You could have killed Leafpaw. You deserve to die."

She stared up at him, the anger leaving her blue eyes. The anger was replaced with sadness, and the warrior took a deep breath, trying to muster enough energy to speak. "Crowflight…"she gasped.

The dark gray warrior moved off of her, sitting down beside the dying she-cat. "Don't speak," he murmured, his heart filled with pain as he stared down at her.

"I'm sorry," Feathertail whispered hoarsely.

Crowflight stroked her gently with his tail, forgiving her instantly. "I know."

She blinked slowly, staring up at him. "I love you."

"I know," the dark gray tom mewed.

Feathertail sighed, heaving one last breath as her eyes closed for the last time. Her body shuddered for a moment, then lay completely still.

"I know," Crowflight repeated, pushing his nose into her still-warm fur.

A warm body pressed up beside the dark gray warrior. He looked up to see Leafpaw staring at him, sending him a silent thanks for saving her life for the second time that night. Without saying a word, the WindClan tom leaned against her, burying his nose into her pelt. A purr arose from deep within the she-cat, and together they sat on the forest floor as the rain poured down upon them.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

The rain slowed drastically, the drops becoming spaced farther apart. Crowflight pulled his head away from Leafpaw, looking up at the dark sky. The black clouds began to separate, allowing the moon to send beams of watery light down onto the forest floor.

Leafpaw's warm purr stopped and the tabby she-cat straightened up, realizing that Crowflight's thoughts were elsewhere. "Crowflight?"

"I killed her," the dark gray tom whispered. "I killed Feathertail."

He looked down at the silver cat lying motionless on the ground, her fur slicked back from the rain. Crowflight stroked her soft pelt with his tail, wishing Feathertail would opened her brilliant blue eyes, wishing she was still alive, wishing she hadn't attacked Leafpaw in a fit of jealous rage.

The ThunderClan she-cat let out a soft sigh. "You saved my life, Crowflight. She would have killed me."

Crowflight glanced up at her, knowing she was right. Feathertail would have flayed the medicine cat apprentice if he hadn't killed Feathertail first. "She wasn't herself," he murmured. "The Feathertail I knew was kind and gentle. This is not the cat I loved- this was a monster."

"But she really did love you," Leafpaw mewed, trying to comfort the tom. "She loved you too much to give you up."

The dark gray warrior shook his head sadly. "I don't think it was love in the end. If she had really loved me, she should have wanted me to be happy. Feathertail was blinded by possessiveness. She wanted me for herself and no one else."

The tabby she-cat stepped closer to him, rubbing her jaw against his pelt. "She knew in the end that she was wrong. She'll always love you, Crowfeather."

"I wish it didn't have to end this way," he murmured.

Leafpaw glanced down at Feathertail's body. "I do too. There was no reason for anyone to die tonight. I just hope StarClan will forgive her."

Crowflight opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by the sound of cats approaching. The ThunderClan patrol that had been sent to aid Onewhisker was returning. The dark gray tom looked up to see Thornclaw and Brambleclaw leading the other warriors, carrying a body along with them.

"Graystripe!" Leafpaw gasped. "Thornclaw, what happened?"

The golden tabby tom set the deputy's body down gently. "Mudclaw attacked him. He was too quick for Graystripe to react."

Brambleclaw nodded, his amber eyes gleaming. "But Mudclaw paid for this. While he gloated over his victory, I was able to attack him. Now Mudclaw is dead, and WindClan can live in peace."

A dark ginger she-cat pushed her way to the front of her patrol to stand beside Brambleclaw. As she moved closer to the dark tabby warrior, her green eyes flared with alarm at the sight of Feathertail's body.

"What happened?" Squirrelpaw gasped. "Did she attack you?"

Crowflight glanced at Leafpaw, unsure how to respond. The tabby she-cat swallowed nervously before answering her sister. "Feathertail chose a dark path, and it cost her her life. If Crowflight had not been here, she would have killed me."

The ThunderClan patrol exchanged horrified glances. Sandstorm shouldered her way away from the patrol, hurrying to her daughter's side. "Oh, Leafpaw!" the ginger warrior cried.

Squirrelpaw stared at Crowflight. "You saved my sister's life. Why would you do that?"

"I could never watch an innocent cat die," Crowflight meowed, knowing he was not telling the whole story.

Sandstorm flashed a grateful look at the WindClan tom. "Thank you for saving her. I don't know what I would have done if she had died."

Squirrelpaw nodded. "Yes," she mewed quietly. "Thank you."

"It was no problem," Crowflight said, lying. "What matters is that she's alright."

"I think we should get her back to camp," Sandstorm meowed. "Leafpaw has had a great shock tonight. You should probably go back to WindClan, Crowflight."

The dark gray warrior nodded. "Of course, Sandstorm," he replied, shooting a look at the tabby medicine cat apprentice. "I'll see you at the next gathering."

Leafpaw stared at him with loving amber eyes. "Good bye, Crowflight."

Crowflight watched as the ThunderClan patrol slowing padded away toward their camp, staying where he was until he could no longer see them. Finally he looked down at Feathertail's body. He lifted it gently, pulling her back toward WindClan territory. In stony silence, Crowflight dragged Feathertail all the way to the RiverClan border.

Dropping her body just inside RiverClan territory, he licked her ear one last time. "I'll see you in StarClan," he murmured. Lifting his head to the now clear sky, Crowflight looked up at the starry night sky. "Please forgive her."

After a long moment, the dark gray warrior slowly turned away, padding back to WindClan's camp. The silver RiverClan warrior would always had a place in his heart, but he now knew which she-cat he truly loved. _I love you, Leafpaw, and I always will._

**_(A/N: There will be an epilogue, so this isn't the end yet!)_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**(A/N: So here we are at the end of this story. Yes, Crowflight was always meant to be with Leafpool. As much as I love Feathertail, I believe that if he HAD lived, their love would have been nothing more than a crush. His love for Leafpool was real. Nightcloud, on the other hand, well...)**_

Epilogue

Crowflight paced nervously outside the nursery. Barkface had been in there too long. Something was terribly wrong, and Crowflight was increasingly growing more afraid. The kits had come too early, and their birth was proving to be too hard on their mother.

A tabby head poked out of the nursery. See the dark gray warrior, the old medicine cat padded up to him, his eyes hollow with sadness. "She'll live," Barkface meowed quietly.

"Then why do you look so upset?" Crowflight asked, the fur on his spine raising.

Barkface looked into the warrior's eyes. "Don't be surprised if they don't live through the night."

"Can I see them?" the tom asked, swallowing nervously.

"I'm sure their mother would like that," Barkface meowed. "It would be a shame for the kits to die without knowing their father."

Crowflight nodded, hurriedly pushing through the thorny barrier of the nursery. He headed toward the only she-cat in the den, a cat curled up in the shadows, not even looking to see who had entered. Three kits writhed helplessly at her belly, struggling to breathe.

"They're beautiful," Crowflight whispered, his voice cracking in sadness.

Their mother glanced up at him, her green eyes brimming with pain. "You came to see them. I was not sure you would."

Crowflight looked at the ground, fully aware that his mate knew his heart lie elsewhere. "I had to see them. WindClan would be suspicious if I did not."

The queen sighed, running her black tail over one of the kits. "Can we name them? I don't want them to go to StarClan without a name."

"Alright," the dark gray warrior mewed. He touched a small gray she-kit with his tail. "We'll call this one Featherkit," he decided, knowing his mate would not understand the connection.

The queen nodded slowly. "I like that. What about the little dark gray she-kit?"

Crowflight tipped his head to one side, thinking. He would love to name his second daughter after his one true love, but his mate would never allow it. She knew that he was still in love with the ThunderClan medicine cat.

"How about Ashkit?" he murmured.

"After your mother," the black she-cat noted. "That's a nice name."

Crowflight looked over at the tiny black tom, barely moving at all. "What about him?"

"I'd like to call him Breezekit," the queen whispered.

Crowflight nodded. "Featherkit, Ashkit, and Breezekit- welcome to WindClan little ones."

"Now at least they can go to StarClan knowing their father," the she-cat sighed.

"Don't talk like that," Crowflight urged. "They'll live."

The queen's green eyes flashed in the darkness. "You heard Barkface. They'll be lucky if they even survive the night."

The dark gray warrior sighed, knowing his mate was right. The kits were hardly even breathing. It was hard to imagine they'd ever be warriors. "I'll let you rest now," he mewed, licking the queen's head.

"Alright," she meowed, curling around the kits.

"Nightcloud," Crowflight mewed, turning back to look at the she-cat. "I love you."

The queen looked up at him with sad green eyes. "But never as much as you love _her._"

Not knowing how to reply, the dark gray tom padded out of the nursery. He knew Nightcloud was right. He would never love her like he loved Leafpool.

Picturing the tabby she-cat, he breathed in her sweet scent, imagining she was here with him. He had seen her at the last Gathering and had seen her belly was very round- more round than a medicine cat's stomach should ever be.

_At least her kits won't be born too early,_ Crowflight thought, laying down on the grassy floor of the camp. He wondered what she would say to her Clan. Would Leafpool tell the truth? Both Clans knew that she and Crowflight had briefly run away together. Was it that surprising that she would be expecting his kits?

Sighing, Crowflight pushed his nose into the ground. His kits would never know their father. Nightcloud's kits wouldn't even live through the night and Leafpool's kit could never know he was their father. He wished he had never taken Nightcloud as a mate. That would have prevented the sadness she felt now waiting for their kits to take their last breath.

He had had to take a WindClan mate. His Clan had taken him as prisoner after he returned with Leafpool. They didn't trust him at all. Even Ashfoot thought he was a traitor. Crowflight had taken Nightcloud as a mate to prove he had moved on from Leafpool, even though he really hadn't. He did try to love Nightcloud- really he did! No cat could have tried harder. Nightcloud loved him dearly, and he desperately wanted to return her love.

The black she-cat had liked him since she was a tiny kit, when he had saved her from the monsters in their old camp. Nightcloud had been thrilled when he had asked her to be his mate, even though in his heart he knew he'd never be able to truly love her. Now two she-cats had carried his kits, and he was supposed to love the ones that were born to the wrong she-cat.

"Crowflight?" Barkface meowed, padding up to stand beside the dark gray warrior.

Crowflight lifted his head, knowing what news the medicine cat was bringing him. "Are they dead?"

Barkface lowered his head. "Your daughters are in StarClan now."

Sighing, Crowflight looked away. "They were too young to die," he murmured.

"Your son is still alive," Barkface added. "I think he'll live."

Turning sharply toward Barkface, Crowflight's blue eyes widened. "Really?"

The medicine cat nodded. "Breezekit's breathing now, and is even beginning to nurse. I think he'll be okay."

"That's great," Crowflight mewed, sighing with relief. He turned back to the direction he had been facing- the forest. Breezekit would live, but what about his kits in ThunderClan? Were they alright?

_I'm so sorry, Leafpool. I wish I could be there for our kits, but I can't. Please love them enough for both of us. I'll love you and our kits forever._

**_(A/N: Thanks for reading! I haven't decided yet if I'll start a new fanfic or if I'll take a short time off to write a non-fanfic story. So in case that happens- Good bye!)_**


End file.
